Mensajes del pasado
by tobiouchiha
Summary: Tony nunca supo como expresar lo que sentía, pero el escribir cada etapa que podía. Era su desahogo, y su mensaje para alguien que esperaba algún día le perdonara. P.D: Historia en primera persona
1. Chapter 1

Realmente en ese momento no sabía ni como me encontraba allí, mi estado de embriagues era tal que era una suerte que aun recordara quien era. No recuerdo ni como llegue a casa, ni mucho menos como me coloque el traje. Pero estaba allí en mi baño, regresando cada trago que había bebido en el escusado, durante los años bebí para olvidar pero. No eh podido, idiota, estúpido. En mi opinión esas fueron las palabras que pasaban por mi mente, creo que suicidio llego súbitamente a mi pensamiento.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué huyes? Pregunto mi conciencia en medio de borrachera, ya ni recuerdo cuanto eh bebido, pero no creo que haya bebido menos de una semana seguida. ¡Cobarde! ¡Cobarde! ¡Cobarde! Exclamaba mi mente en ahogados gritos que ignoraba.

Lo último que recuerdo era que estaba en central park, si allí estaba. Viendo aquella escena, nunca te olvidare a ti junto a las escenas de pasión que brotaban en mi pensamiento. Mi cuerpo quería ir a pedirte perdón pero mi orgullo no me dejaba, además con las heridas que cause en ti no creo que me quisieras aceptar ¿Por qué les abandone? "les" recordé en ese momento, no te deje a ti sola, también deje a nuestro hijo atrás, e intente remediarlo con dinero. Maldito suicídate, pensé. Después de todo ya no tengo nada aquí cierto, lo único que importo… lo deje atrás.

Cuando te vi en el parque, te vi con él. Sabes tiene un sonrisa hermosa como la tuya, y será más guapo que yo, de eso no hay duda. Lo tomaste en tus brazos, era tan hermoso que no lo podre olvidar, por cierto vi que se parece a mí se acercó lo suficiente para ver esos grandes ojos azules y ese oscuro cabello negro. En ese momento pensé que podría abrazarlo, alzarle tan alto que sintiera que gracias a mi alguna vez tocaría las nubes. Pero llego el, quien ahora ocupa mi lugar, lo investigue ¿sabes? Sé que será un mejor hombre que yo, lo criara bien. No dudo de ello.

Vi como él lo llevo a las nubes son sus brazos, escuche como le llamo papá, como se aferró a sus brazos para que le protegiera de todo, solo pude macharme realmente le envidio tanto. Ese debía ser yo, pero lo perdí todo por mi idiotez.

Ya no puedo contar las veces que el arma ha estado frente a mi rostro esperando ser la autora de mi fin, pero cada vez que voy a verlos desde la distancia, algo… no sé, me dice "no lo hagas". Algún día él también te amara a ti, aunque a ella la perdiste del todo. Tal vez, solo tal vez algún día él te diga papá.

Aún es muy chico, pero sé que a sus ocho años el entendería lo que sucedió. Y me odiaría, de eso no hay duda, soy un asco. Sabes aún no se ni como en medio de esta resaca soy capaz de escribir algo que se, nunca te enviare.

Estoy seguro, que le veré crecer a la distancia. Le veré en el parque a lo lejos, e iré a cada juego o acto, para verle brillar. Y cuando sea el día, de obtener lo que se merece desde que nació. Tú serás una gran socia, después de todo eres la mejor CEO de la compañía, con certeza diría mejor que mi padre. A veces pienso en aquella máquina que hice para mejorar los recuerdos y superar los traumas, solo la uso para recordar cada pequeño como especial momento contigo. Eh incluso cambiar mi reacción hacia la noticia sobre que sería padre. Pero esto no arregla el tiempo, solo me ayuda a no sentirme tan miserable.

Si algún día llegas a leer esto, te amo, Lo siento. A nuestro hijo. Me siento orgulloso de ti campeón aunque no sepa ni tu nombre, estoy seguro que brillaras en lo más alto, serás mejor hombre que yo. Y el día que seas padre, cuida tus hijos, ama a tu esposa. Se mejor de lo que eh sido y de lo que sé que seré.

Los amo.

* * *

 **Hello world, eh hace tiempo que no me reportaba.**

 **Se que les debo algo por terminar pero ahora deseo escribir este corto Fic, como ya saben no tiendo escribir cosas muy largas asi que espero terminar este en poco tiempo. Como ya Saben dejen sus comentario o sugerencias, son importantes.**

 **Nos leemos Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

No se cómo escribir esto, no sé si leíste ultima carta. Me entere de lo de tu divorcio, lo lamento. Debes estar pasándola mal, de verdad.

Hace unos meses viaje de nuevo a Nueva York a una feria de ciencias con niños prodigios ¿Quién crees que hizo un brazo mecánico como babas? Era realmente el centro de atención e inclusive me fascino ver la habilidad que tuvo para crearlo, se llevó mi voto en la feria. Me agrado tenerlo frente a mí. No sabes cómo me alegro estrecharle la mano, era la primera vez que tenía contacto con él, tiene un pulso firme como el de mi padre. No titubeo aunque note lo nervioso que estaba de conocerme. Inclusive me tome una foto con él para la prensa, celebrando su victoria. Ahora está en la mesa de noche junto a la cama, porque sé que lo mejor que creare será el.

Escuche que está por iniciar la preparatoria, con once años. Es un chico atrevido, si algún día necesita un lugar donde ser pasante. Industrias Stark tendrá las puertas abiertas para el como para ti, no lo dudes. Sé que te molestaste cuando llegue a la puerta de tu casa, por lo que vi en tu mirada pensaste que te lo arrebataría, pero no. El jamás ha sido mío, tu eres su madre, su padre, su gran apoyo todo para él.

Gracias por aparentar sorpresa al verme, o no mencionar que era su padre. Nunca aceptaste mi dinero, ni siquiera para gastarlo en él. Por eso decidí ofrecerle la beca Stark para prodigios, así no podrías negarte, me alegra que lo hayas aceptado.

Estaré expectante a lo que sucederá en verano, espero lo dejes venir al campamento con los demás chicos, te prometo jamás me acercare a el más allá de cómo lo aria un amigo o un mentor. Él ha llevado una vida muy tranquila y si no poder abrazarlo, decirle cuanto lo quiero es el precio, estaré dispuesto a pagarlo solo con el hecho de que el viva en paz. Bueno hasta donde le permita su notoriedad futura.

Como ya lo dije no espero me perdones, ya no eres mía. Ahora solo tienes ojos para tu hijo, nunca me atrevería a decir nuestro porque no permití que lo fuera. No tengo mucho para escribir esta vez, solo que ya no bebo, no salgo de fiestas, eh inclusive no me obsesiono tanto con Iron Man. Sé que el verano que viene es algo incierto, al igual que la carta anterior no esperare tu respuesta.

Prométeme que cada vez que él vaya a dormir, le darás dos besos de buenas noches, uno por mi uno por ti. Cuando te pregunte por su padre, dile todo. No ocultes nada, él debe saber lo bueno y lo malo de mí, lo único que debe saber es quien soy, lo que no debe saber es cuál es mi nombre.

Te preguntaras porque no le digo nada, es porque no tengo el coraje para hacerlo. Realmente no pienso hacerlo nunca, esperare que él me busque. Solo espero no sea tarde y ya no estar en su vida, espero no morir antes de poder abrazarle como mi hijo y no solo estrecharle la mano como colega.

No respondas, eso no lo espero. Pero déjalo ir al campamento. Eso sí me gustaría, como ya dije no tengo más que escribir. Te escribo después, te amo, le amo. Los amo a ambos.

Adiós.

P.D Bruce te envía saludos.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado Aby gracias por la review, esto creo contesta tu pregunta.**

 **Gracias a los Followers y los Fav.**

 **espero terminar este Fic antes de ingresar a clases y así no dejarle inconcluso.**

 **chocolates para todos.**

 **Bye Bye**

 **Atte. TobioUchiha**


	3. Chapter 3

Sé que tengo meses sin escribirte, primero que nada un grato gracias.

Me encanto que lo dejaras ir al campamento, fue cómico verlo allí. La mayoría de chicos están entre 15 a 17 años, todos parecían la torre junto a él. Pero realmente tiene unas habilidades sociales grandiosas, definitivamente las heredo de ti, creo que cuando llegue el momento de estar a cargo de la compañía él no hará reproches por ver a los inversionistas. Eso lo puedo asegurar.

Es bajo para tener 11, pero lo compensa con las grandes habilidades que posee. Trate de acercarme a él no más de lo necesario, para evitar comentarios o celos de los demás campistas, pero me basto. Me gusto en aquel momento en que nos sentamos en la fogata y él estaba junto a mi más concentrado en que su malvavisco quedara perfectamente asado que en las historias de los campistas más antiguos. No puedo negarte que fue fascinante aprender de el esas dos semanas. Es el mayor tiempo que eh pasado con él, créeme lo atesoro en cada recuerdo, no quiero olvidar esas dos semanas jamás.

Creo que en algún momento cuando tengamos nietos, espero podamos ir todos de campamento. Claro primero debo solucionar lo del secreto.

Hace unos días tome el valor para contarle a los chicos lo que había hecho, necesitaba un consejo urgente, sé que tengo los consejos de Bruce que siempre son buenos. Pero el me aconsejaba acercarme a él y decirle que con el tiempo el vería que de verdad estoy arrepentido de todo.

Podría decirte que desde hace un mes ninguno de ellos me habla más que Bruce y que tengo un brazo roto gracias a la pelea que tuve con Rhodes, aunque creo que las cosas pronto mejoraran. Pero aún me duele el cuello por culpa de Thor aunque tiene razón en todo lo que me dijo, desde cretino, hasta indigno de tener la esperanza que el algún día el me perdone. Me fue tan mal que no puedo ni ir a mi propia torre, quien lo diría, mi torre y no puedo ir. Mi familia y no me acerco a ellos ¿siempre fui tan patético?

Creo que si mis padres estuvieran aquí ahora, mi madre estaría decepcionada de mí, mi padre no podría verme de la vergüenza que sentiría. Ahora que escribo esto, pienso. Cuando fue que lo perdí todo, o alguna vez de verdad tuve algo. De verdad alguna vez todo esto fue mío, alguna vez fuiste mía, alguna vez el querrá ser mi hijo.

Por primera vez entiendo porque no aceptaste el dinero, es que el dinero es solo papel que nunca remedia nada, ahora entendí que todo lo que tengo gracias a él, no vale nada comparado con lo que acabo de entender hoy que perdí.

No había notado que leías mis cartas hasta que vi a al niño en el campamento o solo fue una coincidencia, pero entiendo que una coincidencia no es probable. Porque cuando fuiste a buscarle y te vi en aquel hermosos vestido que acentuaba lo mejor de ti. Me guiñaste el ojo o solo fue mi idea, sea lo que sea espero las leas. No importas si luego las quemas, solo quiero que sepas todo lo que siento, que comprendas de verdad que algún día espero tener a tu hijo más tiempo junto a mí.

Cuando el momento llegue ayúdame, como lo hiciste por años. Te suplico que me ayudes, cuando él se entere de esto, porque sé que me odiara así sea por la mas mínima razón lo hará. Créeme que si algún día llego escuchar un "te odio" de él hacia mí, me sentiré tan devastado como cuando creí que no volvería a verte cuando vino Loki o cuando te deje caer y prometí sostenerte.

Por favor ayúdame, ayúdame. No lo soporto, no soporto la presión de esto que yo mismo cause, Pepper me pierdo en las voces de culpa que proliferan en mis pensamientos. Cuanto más podre pedirte perdón sin perder la cordura. Contesta, así sea con odio, pero contesta. Me ahogo, me ahogo en este problema, por favor. De verdad Pepper ayúdame, no sé qué hacer más que postrar mi cabeza a mis rodillas y tapar mis odios, para ver si la culpa en mi mente se calla, ayúdame. Ayúdame a encontrarme me pierdo, no sé quién soy o donde estoy, no sin ti, no sin él.

Por favor, no me dejes, ayúdame, te necesito. Pepper por favor, Pepper ayudame.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado**

 **Aby gracias por la review, gracias. Me esfuerzo mucho para hacer que las cartas parezcan reales.**

 **Sofia, Bien gracias. Me agrada que te gusten las cartas al igual que aby. Nunca pensé en hacerlo para que aliviaran sus lagrimas, era mas para que Pepper comprendiera que alguien mas sabia del problema, y que por primera vez su consejero no era el alcohol**

 **Gracias a los Followers y los Fav.**

 **Caramelos de fresa para todos, estoy fallando de presupuesto Ok.**

 **Bye Bye**

 **Atte. TobioUchiha**


	4. Chapter 4

Tic, tac, tic, tac. Resonaba el ruido de mi reloj de pulso como su tuviera un altavoz en mi muñeca, o solo tal vez la soledad de la lujosa como silenciosa habitación del hotel lo permitían escuchar. Realmente la primera era imposible, la segunda triste porque me mostraba lo vacío que me encontraba en este momento, lo solitario de mi vida. Nunca pensé llegar a ser tan melancólico, si mi antiguo yo me viera, posiblemente me daría una golpiza para que volviera a ser el mismo, pero honestamente mi subconsciente, ya no lo desea.

¿Patético? Indudablemente es algo que probé los últimos tres años. Eso era el verdadero yo, mi esencia pura, nunca lo vía hasta que busque que la vida me golpease de este modo.

Así seguía mi noche en nueva york, desde la última vez que le escribí auxilio, no le he vuelto a escribir. Me siento tan vacío, que me pregunto ¿Por qué lucho? ¿Porque sigo aquí? Ya no tengo nada. Ya nada vale la pena, ya arregle todo para que ella y el fuesen los únicos propietarios al marcharme, así que lo único que creía era mío, ya no lo es. Porque ni Iron Man, eso es solo una armadura, que cualquiera puede pilotar.

Así que realmente, soy un inútil.

Curioso no, damos todo por sentado, que todo lo que poseemos siempre será nuestro. Pero es tan relativo, que en un momento está, al siguiente se esfuma. Aquí postrado en esta cama de hotel en las que muchos se han revolcado, pienso que nunca creí llegar a este modo. Este modo tan tétrico de mi existencia, es como si fuese un cascaron vacío, sin esencia.

Me preguntaba que hacían los chicos en la torre, también comprendí que de verdad estaba en la gran manzana. Estaba a pasos de marcharme de este esto vegetativo en el que me encontraba, tomar el auto y conducir hasta su casa. No sé si fueran las probabilidades, pero no creí que bruce fuese a llegar en ese instante, justo cuando tomaba mi chaqueta para marcharme. Bruce era el único que ahora me escuchaba, creo que sería cruel si solo lo dejase y mi marchara sin cruzar palabras con él.

Al verle en la puerta solo hice una mueca, que tal vez el comprendió como sonrisa. Traía comida, realmente tenía servicio al cuarto, pero después de tantos años de desprecio hacia mis compañeros, entendí que no estaría mal ser un buen amigo.

 ** _"traje arroz frito ¿quieres?"_** pregunto con una leve mueca en su rostro, levantando la bolsa en la que lo traía. No sé si fue por ignorancia, pero creía haber tocado el tema de que no gustaba mucho el arroz frito. Pero él es el único que aún se acuerda de mí.

 ** _"está bien, solo un poco. Pasa"_** note como unos cilindros de lata se encontraban en la bolsa, me preguntaba que estaba tramando, realmente no deseo beber más.

 ** _"no creas que son para ti. Creo que las tienes prohibidas, ya sabes. Por tu condición"_** siempre me sorprendía su percepción de los alrededores, me impresiona que haya notado que el hecho de que había logrado observar las cervezas

Solo encogí mis hombros, de verdad en ese momento no me importaban las cervezas.

 ** _"te tomaste tus medicamentos"_** pregunto, pero realmente solo hice caso omiso a su pregunta **_"tony, te tomaste tus antidepresivos"_** volvió a preguntar sirviendo un poco de ese horrible arroz.

 ** _"A veces pienso que traes esta clase de comida, solo, solo. Para que no coma, y te deje todo a ti"_** realmente no quería hablar sobre ello. Los últimos años me había vuelto callado, encerrándome en mi mente, donde creo llegue en algún momento sentirme seguro.

 ** _"tony, ella me llamo. Y me dijo cosas muy extrañas. Así que fui a su casa, me mostro tu última carta"_** dijo tomando un poco de cerveza **_"Tony, estos últimos años intentaste suicidarte siete veces"_** me recordó.

Después de eso articulo algunas otras palabras, pero no le preste atención, trataba de asimilar que ella llamo a bruce preocupada. O el solo me mentía, para que yo regresara a tomarme mis medicamentos, en ese momento me confundí. Las voces durante la cena volvieron, no podía apagarlas, mi único sosiego eran las cartas, pero ya no tenía nada por escribir. No pensaba seguir más, así que no hay más para contar.

 ** _"Hay cosas que no se pueden solucionar con un simple "perdón""_** realmente no recuerdo porque lo dije, o porque quería seguir diciendo algo más. En ese momento solo podía observar desde la azotea de la habitación las estrellas, que la contaminación me permitía ver o eran helicópteros realmente no me importaba **_"sabes, si en clase fallabas el examen perdías pero sabias que podías recuperarte en la siguiente ¿no?, pero en la vida si caes o fallas, no puedes. Solo te queda sangrar por dentro"_**

 ** _"¿huh?"_** Solo murmuro Bruce, extrañado. En ese momento creo que solo quería que me desahogara, por primera vez me sentía bien, me sentía bien siendo el único que hablaba.

 ** _"siempre pensé ¡solo yo puedo construir mi felicidad!"_** solo agache la cabeza, porque sabía que estaba a punto de llorar, ya sentía mis ojos acuosos. A punto de empañar mis anteojos, que empece a usar hacia unos años, en uno de mis fallidos intentos de suicidio en el auto. El golpe era tan fuerte que afecto mi visión. Pero mi visión estaba afectada por mi ego, mi arrogancia, mi orgullo desde mucho antes a ese acontecimiento. ** _" Siempre pensé que nadie podría amarme, cuando alguien se entregó a mí, me sentí feliz. Pero en un solo instante lo arruine todo, Huir no soluciono nada. No importa cuánto la presione, no puedo saber cómo se siente. Esa es la verdad"_**

 ** _"Las mujeres son seres misteriosos."_** Agrego bruce **_"nunca dices lo que sientes, por primera vez veo que hablas con sinceridad, como en tus cartas. Deja de preguntarte que pasara, se impulsivo como siempre has sido. Después de todo, ese eres tú, esa es tu esencia. Dicen que el que camina hacia delante, sin mirar atrás cayendo una vez tras otra. Es un idiota, hoy te digo. Se el idiota más grande de todos, si vale la pena corre hasta quedar sin aliento por ellos se un idiota. Sé un torpe impulsivo, ella ahora no te solucionara el problema. Ella es el problema, soluciónala como una ecuación, que aún es indescifrable, pero que cuando encuentres las variables. Podrás descifrarla y saber si aún sus ojos lograran brillar por ti."_** Dijo sonriente, con un aire de superioridad, de como por primera vez has algo impulsivo, por algo que realmente vale la pena.

 ** _"Ella está en un nivel completamente distinto."_** Solo pude agregar.

 ** _"Lo que ves no siempre es real. Recuérdalo, todo es una ilusión. Pude que el odio que ahora, que ambos llegaran a sentir por ti, en un futuro sea afecto. No tienes todas las probabilidades tony, por primera vez tú no eres el que tiene la última palabra"_** dijo tomando mi plato porque de verdad sabía que no cenaría esa cosa, de verdad no entiendo porque me ofreces si sabe que no voy a comer.

Entonces me pregunte ¿si yo soy Bruce, las cartas la cena, Pepper es yo? No era tan distinto realmente, le escribí a Pepper por estos últimos tres años. Ella aceptaba mis cartas pero nunca las respondía, solo las miraba. Era como yo, que miraba el plato pero no comía de él. Por otro lado estaba yo, siendo Bruce ofreciendo la cena insistiendo, esperando hasta que en algún momento yo de verdad como del plato. Pero si algún día dejaba de insistir, yo nunca comería de él. Y nunca sabría a qué sabe, o que maravilloso puede ser. Entonces, solo me quedaba probar con el plato fuerte o no sucedería nada, de verdad nada.

 ** _"¡No lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes!"_** dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

 ** _"ese futuro, aun en un pensamiento, es oscuro"_** pensé lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el oyera.

 ** _"pero eso es lo grandioso, solo existe una probabilidad que se puede hacer realidad, que fue una que tu imaginaste. Donde están las miles que aún no descifras. Tal vez corras con suerte, de que no sea lo que pienses"_** note confianza en sus palabras, de verdad me agradaba la conversación, no la note aburrida.

 ** _"Bruce ¿si salgo corriendo ahora seré un idiota?"_**

 ** _"el más grande de todos, torpe, tonto. Pero alguien que hace lo correcto, que esperas para empezar a correr"_**

 ** _"que llegue el día de mañana, no creo que salir en noche buena en nueva york, a las once a 3 grados bajo cero sea algo correcto. Quiero ser un idiota pero no a ese extremo"_**

En ese momento era agradable, por primera vez en años no me sentí miserable, sentí que no necesitaría más esos medicamentos.

Solo quiero romper la maldición de "Todas las cosas que quiero acaban arruinándose". Quiero ser bueno, quiero ser parte de la feliz y brillante escena de noche buena. Quiero ser su amigo. Quiero ser feliz. Así que no queda más que seguir adelante y caer, porque vale la pena ser el mayor idiota por ellos.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado**

 **Aby gracias por la review.**

 **a los que leen sin reportarse, gracias tambien.**

 **Gracias a los Followers y los Fav.**

 **Caramelos de fresa para todos, estoy fallando de presupuesto Ok.**

 **Bye Bye**

 **Atte. TobioUchiha**

 **P.D disculpen si esta un poco largo, como el cáncer visual que pueda ocasionar con mi gramatica**


	5. Chapter 5

Habían pasado dos días desde la charla con Bruce, había ido a su casa, pero ella ya no vivía allí. Se había mudado a la ciudad, y en una ciudad de siete millones de personas era una aguja en el pajar.

Así que Salí a caminar un rato por el centro, caótico la verdad, pero, era mejor que estar en el hotel, mucho mejor.

Camine, camine hasta llegar a Central Park. Donde había visto por primera vez a mi hijo, antes de decidir de verdad que ambos los quería en vida, o empezar a escribirle a Pepper, era un banca muy especial.

Estaba helado, la espesa nieve cubría el paisaje mientras calentaba mis manos en los bolsillos del saco, mientras recordaba algunas cosas buenas aquí. Pepper, Graham, mamá, e inclusive Howard. El amor de mi vida, nuestro hijo, la primera mujer que dio todo por mí, mi padre que por muchos años me costó comprender que no era toda su culpa, siempre eh sido rebelde así que nuestros conflictos aunque no quisiera aceptarlos eran también por mi culpa.

Después de que mi trasero se congelo, preferí seguir caminando o quedaría congelado, pero aun así no quería dejar el parque. Era el corazón natural de la ciudad porque no conocerlo. Así que camine por todo el parque hasta que me detuve a comprar una salchicha, vamos nunca creí comer una salchicha de un carrito pero siempre hay que probar algo nuevo.

Destino o coincidencia, ambas tal vez, definitivamente algo me decía aférrate a ellos. Son todo lo que tienes, pensé. Cuando escuche aquel niño maldiciendo con palabras más grandes que él. Entre dientes.

 ** _"Ese desgraciado me robo los últimos veinte dólares"_** lo escuche decir mientras pasaba a mi lado. Ahora me quede sin la mesada otra vez.

 ** _"sabes no creo que a tu madre, le agrade esas palabras"_** interrumpí mientras él se alejaba con su culto vocabulario. No creí escuchar esas palabras de ti Graham

Lo vi congelarse, tal vez reconoció mi voz, girar tenía un labio partido junto a una cara de susto por verme. **_"no pensara sacarme del programa por estas palabras"_** dijo asustado.

Puse una cara pensativa al ver su cara de susto **_"umm"_** dije llevando mi mano a la barbilla ** _"un niño grosero, no es algo que se vea bien"_** de verdad quería ver hacia donde iba esto

 ** _"genial"_** dijo llevando sus manos a su cara **_"Robert me roba la mesada, mamá perdió su segundo empleo ahora no podrá pagar la escuela" empuñando sus manos" Y ahora sin la beca, no poder ayudar a mamá"_** en ese momento pensé lo frustrado que estaría si le decía que sí, lo más intrigante era que Pepper tenía dos empleos. Si vivía en la ciudad la renta debía ser cara y la colegiatura de Graham también.

 ** _"Oye dije: un niño grosero no se ve bien, nunca dije: te expulso de tu privilegio"_** o mejor debía haber dicho, de lo que te pertenece. Pero no era el momento **_"salchicha, quieres"_**

Negó con su cabeza **_"es porque no quieres, o no quieres que yo la pague"_** si tenía algo de su madre, era que no le gustaba depender de los demás. Lo había aprendido en el campamento

 ** _"no quiero que la page, cuando tenga dinero de nuevo… yo, la comprare"_** orgullo eh, vaya eso me había llevado a la situación de ahora, pero por alguna razón su orgullo era algo diferente, no era por dárselas del mejor. Le apenaba algo más ¿dinero? Vamos amigo tienes tanto que podrías darle a tus bisnietos **_"Gra-gracias… por no expulsarme"_**

 ** _"no puedo darme el lujo de perder a mi mejor prospecto"_** dije con la boca llena **_"ahora deja de ser tonto, y pide una salchicha. Yo pediré otra, así, comeremos juntos"_** demande

Después de estar un poco apenado pidió un salchicha, con muchas papas, solo con mostaza, igual a la mía nunca creí que la comida de un carrito supiera también, después comer su salchicha, le compre otra porque sabía que no se atrevería a pedirla, así que el comió dos, yo comí tres, antes de alejarnos del carrito.

 ** _"tienes algo aquí"_** dije limpiándole su labio superior ** _"Mostaza, comes como niño pequeño"_**

 ** _"soy un niño"_** encogiéndose de hombros **_"bajo para mi edad"_** riendo

 ** _"crecerás Y serás muy guapo co…"_** estuve a punto de decir que como su padre, pero no pude la verdad, que patético ** _. "Te gustan los cupcakes"_** dije al ver al otro lado de la calle una tienda

 ** _"si, pero creo que abuse mucho de confianza"_** dijo **_"bueno si quiero uno."_**

Así que compramos tres cupcakes uno para mí, uno para él. Otro que mando empacar cono regalo para Pepper, de verdad él pensaba en ella todo el tiempo. Llevaba la pequeña caja como si fuese un tesoro mientras volvíamos al parque, no era la mejor oportunidad para decirle que era su padre pero si para conocerle.

 ** _"la quieres mucho ¿verdad?"_** aunque sabía la respuesta.

El afirmo.

 ** _"eres un buen niño, tu padre debe estar orgulloso de ti"_**

 ** _"eh, no tengo papá"_** dijo triste **_"el hombre que usted conoció hace dos años, era mi pa...pa... "_** Le costaba decir la palabra de verdad él quería mucho **_"mi padrastro, pero mi madre se divorció de él. Cuando este le engaño, mamá es una buena mujer, pero solo ha tenido idiotas en su vida"_** mirando la caja

 ** _"tenido"_** recalque **_"te refieres a tu padre supongo"_**

 ** _"padre, yo no tengo de eso"_** pasando saliva **_"pero no cree que a usted le interese saberlo"_**

 ** _"Oye creo que te has tragado tu angustia por años"_** dije colocando mi mano sobre su hombro para sentarnos de nuevo en una de esas frías bancas **_"puedes hablar conmigo"_**

 ** _"ese tipo es un idiota, mamá sería la mejor mujer que conoció en su vida, porque nadie se le iguala a ella. Pero ese imbécil cuando mamá le dijo que estaba embarazada la corrió, y luego… luego creyó que todo se solucionaría con un jugoso cheque mensual"_** furioso **_"Y, mamá aún se empeña en decirme que es bueno, que él tenía miedo. Miedo de no ser un buen padre, si ni siquiera lo intento. Lo odio, lo odio, señor Anthony"_** sentía realmente en ese momento como si el ya supiera todo y me lo dijera consiente **_"lo peor de todo, es que el maldito, le envía cartas a mi madre con su amigo, pero nunca eh podido leer una. Siempre escuchaba tras la puerta, pero mamá quemaba las cartas, mientras tenía los ojos rojos. Porque por lo que escuche se quería suicidar, ojala lo haga. Si lo tuviera en frente mío… "_** En ese momento estaba a punto de llorar pero, me delataría así que solo me contuve.

 ** _"Hipotéticamente sí, yo, fuera tu padre ¿Qué me dirías?"_** pregunte esperando más insultos, toda su ira, aunque él creía que no era su padre. Realmente tenía al sujeto indicado a su lado

 ** _"Si usted fuera mi padre, esto sería más patético. Acercarse a mí como un amigo, ganarse mi confianza, para después decirme algo como eso, estúpido, patético. Pero no creo que sea así"_** soy peor Graham, pensé. **_"le diría, sabes todo por lo que pasamos, mi madre no habla con su familia desde que se enteraron que yo venía, no me quieren conocer. Mamá se casó con Josh para darme un padre, cuando podías ser tú. Mi madre llora por tus cartas, no sé si es porque siente algo por ti aun y no quiere que mueras, o es rabia por tu cinismo. Crees que todo se soluciona con dinero_** " dejo la caja en la banca **_"CUANDO TE NECESITAMOS HUISTE, TE FUISTE. NOS CORRISTE DE TU VIDA, PERO AL FINAL SIEMPRE TE EH NECESITADO. Y LO ODIO, TE ODIO"_** dijo gritándome al rostro con sus ojos llenos de rabia, era tarde cuando me di cuenta que ya una lagrima había caído, y él se colocó a llorar. Me levante y le abrace, el me regreso el abrazo mientras lloraba en mi pecho. Puse mi quijada en su cabeza, hasta que dejo de llorar pidiendo disculpas por haber arrojado su rabia en mí, la persona correcta sin embargo.

Le pedí que se subiera a la banca para que quedara a mi altura para poder observar el parecido que tomaba a mí con los años **_"buen discurso, eres un gran chico. Sabes tuve una mala relación con mi padre, y te digo: no lo perdones tan fácil, pero no te arrepientas por esto en el futuro. Porque si yo fuera tu padre, justo ahora estaría arrepentido de todo. Con ganas de suicidarme, pero feliz porque mi hipotético hijo, por fin pudo dejar sus demonios internos atrás"_**

Después de eso le lleve a tomar un taxi, le di un poco de dinero extra. Que no compensaría nada, mientras veía que él se despedía en el taxi que tomo la dirección opuesta a mi camino. Vi como sacaba su cabeza con una sonrisa sincera despidiéndose. Mientras yo en mi penumbra solo quería lanzarme esa noche por la azotea, Graham había tocado cada fibra de mi ser su odio, su angustia, sus demonios internos, no solo de él. De ambos, no eran más que mi rostro.

* * *

 **Bueno eh resucitado...**

 **este estuve enfermo, pero eh resucitado. este ya tengo presupuesto así que les daré malvavisco hoy.**

 **espero no sea largo el capitulo, o les aburra.**

 **Espero les haya gustado**

 **Gracias por las review´s.**

 **a los que leen sin reportarse, gracias tambien.**

 **Gracias a los Followers y los Fav.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_"¿Tan mal te fue?"_** pregunto **_"Estas en la azotea a esta hora con una botella de Johnny Walker"_**

 ** _"Realmente, no eh tomado ni un solo trago"_** gire para sonreírle a ver si de verdad me creía **_"Sabias, que para Graham es preferible que me lance de la azotea, que tenerme en su vida"_**

 ** _"Qué esperas, lánzate. Ya no te lo impediré"_** dijo acercándose para apoyarse en la barra a mi lado **_"Si es lo mejor para él, hazlo"_**

 ** _"No amigo, quiero hacer todo bien, lo mejor que pueda"_** tome el vaso y lo vertí hacia el vacío **_"enviale un mensaje, dile que mañana en el parque. Después del mediodía, pero no digas que fui yo"_**

 ** _"Está bien Tony, pero esto te costara"_**

 ** _"Bueno, ahora te pago unos dólares"_** me marche mientras reía, me duele lo que Graham había dicho temprano, pero por alguna razón me sentí aliviado. Si saber el porqué.

No sabía cómo saldría esto, Pepper pensaba que vería a Bruce pero en vez de eso me vería a mí, en el parque. Pero estoy preparado, lo sé. Nadie mejor que ellos me diría lo que quería saber. Que tanto me odiaban.

La vi venir a lo lejos, con su saco negro con una blanca bufanda, su hermoso cabello rojo que me encanta, se detuvo al verme, decidiendo si venir a mí o marcharse. Miraba hacia los lados, eh inclusive giro camino unos cuantos pasos hasta detenerse, en ese momento decidía si seguirle o no, lo mejor era no hacerlo. Hablaría con ella cuando se sintiera lista, no le obligaría a nada. En ese momento note como giro, mientras lentamente caminaba hacia mí, al llegar me miro tomando asiento junto a mí.

 ** _"me engañaste"_** dijo mirando a mis ojos **_"además creíste que con gafas no te reconocería"_**

Solo pude reír

 ** _"No, te engañamos. Bruce como yo"_** dije quitándome los anteojos **_"Y esto"_** mostrándole las gafas **_"No son de adorno, las uso desde hace tres años, un intento de suicidio después que te escribí"_**

 ** _"No recuerdo que fueras tan patético"_** sugirió con una risilla burlona **_"O si, cuando nos corriste, eras más patético aun"_**

Solo pude bajar la mirada **_"Ayer hable con Graham, le golpean sabias"_** intente reprocharle

 ** _"lo sé, ambas cosas. Su charla y el labio partido, es un gran niño. Pero al igual que tu es obstinado, no le gusta que le ayuden"_** agrego

 ** _"Quiero ayudarlos"_** dije sinceramente

 ** _"No necesitamos tu dinero"_** me miro furiosa

 ** _"No es sobre eso, sobre todo lo que paso por mi culpa"_** murmure

 ** _"Ah sí, que vas a solucionar, mi divorcio porque un idiota me engaño porque creyó que aun quiero algo contigo, o con mis padres porque lo perdí por tu culpa"_** dijo con voz solloza **_"Te e defendió toda tu vida, hasta con Graham que te odia sin saberlo. Crees solucionar todo"_** me miro directamente a los ojos furiosa

 ** _"No tienes razón, no puedo solucionarlo. Pero intentare repararlo, soy mecánico aun."_** Dije tomándola de la mano **_"Daré la cara tus padres por mi error"_**

 ** _"Y Graham"_** dijo soltándose **_"Él es el más afectado"_** se levantó parándose frente a mí, acercando su rostro lo suficiente al mío **_"Graham no te quiere, así que te quiero lejos de el"_** dijo marchándose.

La seguí, esta vez no dejaría que se fuera. La toma de su mano y la arrastre frente a mi tomándola por la cintura, me acerque a su oído ** _"Odia a su padre, pero no a mí, no al yo que conoce"_** susurre **_"Tony todos nos ven"_** susurro a mi oído **_"Seria un infortunio que Graham se enterara antes"_**

Le solté para dejarle marcharse **_"¿Qué pretendes tony?"_**

 ** _"Usar todo mi dinero de ser necesario, para recuperar a mi hijo"_** dije molesto porque ahora ella quería que me alejara, sabía que yo tenía la culpa de que esto pasara pero aun así estaba furioso **_"Tengo tanto derecho a él como tú"_**

 ** _"Recuerdo que en una de tus cartas patéticas, dijiste: es solo tu hijo, yo no lo merezco. Lo cual es cierto"_**

 ** _"Por ahí me entere que llorabas al leerla cariño, acaso aun me extrañas"_** dije aún más molesto, no entendía porque estaba así, que me sucedía porque estaba tan enojado. Así nunca la recuperaría.

Ella me abofeteo **_"eres un miserable, no puedo entender como sentí… empatía por ti, me preocupe por ti. Eres un maldito imbécil"_** me abofeteo otra vez "ya veo de donde Graham, **_adquirió ese culto vocabulario"_** volvió abofetearme, realmente me lo merecía. Ne debí decir eso ** _"Quería que Graham te perdonara, nunca le hable mal de ti. Pero si una riña es lo que quieres, mejor prepárate"_** me amenazo **_"o sino"_** le desafié con una sonrisita "digamos que **_Graham esta noche sabrá quien es su padre" dijo marchándose_**

 ** _"NO TE ATREVERIAS"_** grite, pero ella ya había tomado camino, aunque me escucho, no volteo. En ese momento lo arruine todo, ahora sí, había hecho la segunda estupidez más grande de mi vida sin duda.

* * *

 **Bueno no tengo mas que decir con este capitulo, realmente. este era el tipo de discusión que tenia en mente desde hace tiempo y creí que en este capitulo era el mejor sitio para colocarla, gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por sus visitas**

 **Bye Bye**

 **Atte. Tobiouchiha**


	7. Chapter 7

Pasaron tres días y aun me encontraba con el pánico de lo que pudiera haber dicho Pepper. Con lo molesta que estaba sé que sería capaz, ahora solo podía llorar sobre la leche derramada. Le pregunte a Bruce sobre la nueva dirección de Pepper que por cierto sabia, no entiendo porque no me había dicho.

Ahora me encontraba en Upper West Side frente a un apartamento de ladrillos rojos esperando en las escaleras afuera mataría por un café en ese instante, de verdad, lo haría. Había preguntado a los vecinos de otros apartamentos pero al parecer habían salido temprano, así que solo decidí a esperar, sin saber si Pepper, había dicho algo, o no.

Espere por una media hora hasta que les vi llegar caminando juntos, Pepper me miro con mucho rabia, pero Graham al contrario me saludo con mucha alegría mientras se acercaba. **_"Gracias"_** susurre.

"¿señor Stark?" dijo sorprendido "Entonces usted también lo sabe" estaba a punto de preguntarle ¿saber qué? Cuando respondió **_"Así que vino por mi cumpleaños verdad, usted debe saberlo. Por lo de la beca ¿Verdad?"_** dijo con unos ojos tan brillosos llenos de esperanzas que me partía el corazón, venía a cuidarme el trasero de lo que Pepper podía hacer, y ahora me encontraba esto. Vaya padre que soy.

 ** _"ummm… sí, sí. Era por eso que estaba aquí"_** dije disimulando nervioso rascándome la nuca **_"quería saber ¿Qué regalo quieres?"_** estaba a punto de cagarla

 ** _"Cariño, no creo que al señor le interese tu cumpleaños"_** interrumpió Pepper **_"personas como él no le interesan el bienestar o fechas importantes, que no sean propias"_** si las miradas mataran, creo que hubiera recibido una bala en ese momento

 ** _"¿Eso es verdad?"_** dijo agachando la cabeza tomando la mano de Pepper, era buena seleccionando las palabras, de verdad Pepper. Piensas ponerlo en mi contra **_"Bueno en parte si"_** acerque mi mano a su mejilla **_"Pero eres un niño extraordinario, así que. Te mereces pasar un buen cumpleaños, todos los regalos que quieras, y más. Es cierto antes solo me importaba el mío, pero eso no quiera decir que pueda prestar un poco de interés al tuyo"_** me miro sonriendo, en ese momento solo sentía un impulsivo abrazo que rodeaba mi cuello **_"Gracias, gracias. Creí que solo mamá se acordaría"_** en ese momento solo cerré mis ojos y le regrese el abrazo. En ese momento no quería ni prestarle atención a la expresión de Pepper. Nada dañaría esto.

 ** _"oye no llores"_** dije secándole sus lágrimas **_"Es tu cumpleaños ¿no? Deberías sonreír eh" le guiñe el ojo "que tal, sí. Vamos los tres a tus lugares favoritos"_**

 ** _"No, definitivamente, no"_** interrumpió Pepper **_"El señor Stark tiene muchas cosas que hacer, es un hombre ocupado."_** Dijo tomando a Graham de la mano.

 ** _"Está bien, gracias por venir señor Stark"_** dijo subiendo las escaleras con Pepper.

 ** _"Realmente no tengo nada que hacer señora Potts"_** interrumpí **_"hoy había apartado todo el día para esto"_**

 ** _"vamos mamá, sí. Por favor, di que sí"_** dijo entre brincos **_"Ya lo escuchaste, no tiene nada más que hacer."_** Coloco una cara de perro como si yo mismo le hubiese entrenado.

Después de tanto rogarle, ella acepto. Unas cuantas caras cachorro. Y una discusión por ver en que carro íbamos, hasta que logramos partir de allí. Primero fuimos al museo donde me contó la historia de cada especie, momia o cualquier otra cosa del museo. Claro siempre iba de la mano de Pepper, lo cual lo entendía porque al final. Para el yo no era su padre. Después fuimos al acuario donde daba saltos tratando de mostrarme los peces que estaban más arriba, llevábamos gorras, banderines e inclusive hicimos reír a Pepper, lo cual me encanto poder ayudar por fin a que recuperara su sonrisa.

Lugo fuimos a la juguetería donde le dije que llenara el carrito con doce regalos, uno por cada cumpleaños, aunque note que iban unos más pero no dije nada. Empezamos a jugar con los sables láser de la edición limitada de Rouge One, como si fuésemos espadachines expertos.

 ** _"Mamá que dices. Ahora que gane que hago con el señor Stark"_** celebrando su victoria sonriente.

 ** _"Su fin, destrúyelo"_** Dijo riendo con el pulgar agachado **_"Enserio señora Potts"_** dije desconcertado **_"Es que él siempre ha estado del lado obscuro"_** riendo.

 ** _"Ha llegado tu fin rebelde"_** Grito. Después de eso page la cuenta y pedí que todo que fuera enviado a su apartamento.

Después fuimos a la pista de hielo, donde termine con una nariz sangrante y un labio partido. Definitivamente, los deportes de invierno no eran lo mío. Por ultimo compramos un pequeño pastel para cantarle los dos el cumpleaños, donde ella está empeñada en pagar. Pero logre persuadirla de que hoy todo iría por mi cuenta. Es el cumpleaños de nuestro hijo quería decirle. No te preocupes. Ya eran las diez de la noche llegamos al apartamento, Graham estaba dormido como una piedra, así que lo cargue hasta el apartamento. No sé si me hago viejo o él pesa más de lo que demuestra. Entramos al apartamento el cual no era muy grande pero realmente era acogedor, lo deje en su habitación y ella me acompaño hasta la puerta cortésmente.

 ** _"no lo sabias"_**

Negué

 ** _"te aprovechaste de la casualidad"_**

Afirme

 ** _"él te aprecia como un gran amigo, cuanto más piensas ilusionarlo Tony" me reprocho "Tiene un gran corazón, no quiero que se lo destruyas. Aléjate ahora que aun puedes, huye. No te lo recriminare, por primera vez has algo bueno por el"_**

 ** _"no puedo, aunque quiero alejarme. Ahora no puedo, aunque lo intento no puedo discúlpame por lo de hace tres días, eres grandiosa. Le has criado bien"_**

 ** _"gracias, discúlpame por haberte amenazado, pero de verdad no te quiero a su lado. Él ahora es un joven que actúa por impulso, no quiero que te tome cariño, tengo miedo."_**

 ** _"De que yo sea mal padre, entiendo"_**

 ** _"tengo miedo que seas tan bueno, que el ya no quiera estar aquí. Que el piense que esta vida es miserable. Que todo mi esfuerzo sea en vano. Tengo miedo que se ilusione con el dinero, y al final no quiera volver a verme"_** dijo llorando

 ** _"Pep, él te adora y piensa en ti todo el tiempo, si alguien debe tener miedo de eso soy yo"_** dije abrazándole **_"él es feliz, con lo que le des, para el dinero no es nada. Estoy seguro, y si va a odiar a alguien por esto será a mí, no a ti"_** Dije soltándole, ella me dio un beso de despedida en la mejilla **_"que pases una linda noche tony"_** dijo sonriendo **_"Hoy por primera vez en mucho años, dormiré en paz créeme"_**

* * *

 **Bueno creo que solo tengo que decir que se mecian un momento feliz ok.**

 **Pero no crean que esto no se va a descontrolaaaaaaar XD gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por sus visitas**

 **Bye Bye**

 **Atte. Tobiouchiha**


	8. Chapter 8

Víspera de año nuevo, me encontraba en la torre reparando algunos de los daños hechos por las niñerías de Thor cuando esta ebrio, como dejaron que ese idiota dañara todos los equipos de laboratorio de la torre, ni idea. Pero sinceramente no quería pelear.

Aun en mi cuello sentía los brazos de Graham rodeándolo, su alegría, su sonrisa. Aun en mi mente rebosaban los miedos de Pepper, sus lágrimas. Tenía miedo de lo que yo pudiera hacer, por ultimo estaban las ilusiones que dejaba en Graham, la amistad falsa que cree, no solo engañaba a él. Me engañaba a mí, él nunca me vería como su padre, era su mentor, amigo. Pero padre, jamás.

 ** _"traeré oro de Asgard, para pagar esto"_** escuche a mis espaldas, solo me encogí de hombros. Hacia unos seis meses que no hablaba con ninguno de ellos **_"No, no importa. Todos los repuestos están aquí"_**

 ** _"Hombre de hierro ¿en qué piensas? No trabajas tan rápido como siempre."_**

 ** _"No es nada. La verdad no importa"_**

 ** _"Si importa como para que te distraigas, discúlpame lo que paso hace unos meses"_** dijo tomando una copa

 ** _"no es algo que yo, no hubiese causado"_**

 ** _"cierto, pero aun así esas palabras fueron fuertes, los amigos no se dicen eso hombre de hierro"_**

En ese momento pensé lo mucho que necesitaba un perspectiva del asunto que no fuese mía, o de Bruce. Así que le conté todo con lujo de detalles, mientras que el escuchaba atento, genial ahora buscaba soluciones de otro planeta, vaya que llevo todo al extremo

 ** _"hombre de hierro, ella tiene razón"_** interrumpió **_"ese niño sufrirá por esto, tal vez en algún momento sea feliz por esto, pero, hora, no lo creo"_**

 ** _"Así que debería alejarme"_**

 ** _"Sí. Y no"_**

 ** _"¿Uh? No entiendo"_**

 ** _"Bueno dile cuanto antes, él te odiara no lo dudes, pero solo de él depende si estas o no cerca de él. Si él te dice que te marches hazlo, él te buscara. Y si no, entonces deja que llore en tu hombro, para que sepas que esta hay con el"_**

 ** _"si eso sucede espero sea la segunda"_**

 ** _"Si eso sucede, sin ninguna duda. Será la primera"_**

Luego de eso Thor se marchó, ofreciéndome oro Asagardiano, pero de verdad no lo quería. Aquí no servía, y no es que fuera a viajar a Asgard muy seguido. Los demás chicos en la torre me miraban con rabia, al parecer no era de su agrado en la torre. Pensé en correrlos después de todo era mía, una orden por allanamiento, y estarían de patas en la calle. E inclusive lo imagine puedo jurar que me reí como idiota por minutos con tan solo la idea.

Así la noche llego a la ciudad, me quede en la torre hasta el año nuevo, después de los abrazos falsos y algunas disculpas me marche. Debía iniciar el año con buen pie, así que debía dejar las mentiras aun lado, todas las mentiras, todas.

Tarde 15 minutos en llegar al apartamento, toque unas tres veces el timbre hasta que por fin Graham abrió la puerta. Instantáneamente dio un salto abrazándome, para desearme un feliz año nuevo. Le pregunte sobre Pepper y le dije que le llamara, era el momento de la verdad no podía seguir postergándolo más. Sabía cómo decirlo, Pepper llego a la sala, donde me miro con una cara pálida de preocupación, sabía lo que aria. Lo noto en mi rostro, así que tomo asiento en uno de los cojines individuales, yo en el que se encontraba del otro lado. Mientras Graham se sentó, solo en el más grande.

Graham estaba asustado, no comprendía él porque, pero sabía que algo grave sucedía.

Así que solo inicié a hablar **_"pase lo pase, al final todo de pende de ti entendido hijo."_** El afirmo con un ligero movimiento, pero con una cara desconcertada por lo que le había dicho miraba a su madre, pero no veía respuesta alguna en ella. Así que solo pidió que prosiguiera a lo que le iba a decir **_"hace muchos años conocí a una mujer maravillosa, tan genial que estaba fuera de mi alcance, era como una estrella a años luz. Que nunca alcanzaría, hasta que después de muchos años, entendimos que ambos nos gustábamos, y después de unas cuantas cercanías a la muerte lo aceptamos"_** el rostro de Graham empezó a cambiar de un tono incrédulo a uno más molesto, si era tan listo como lo demostraba. Ya a estas estancias de la conversación entendería a donde quería llegar.

 ** _"Empezamos a salir, mientras tanto mi trabajo como héroe empeoraba todo, casi la pierdo por un atentado a nuestro hogar que yo cause con mis actos pasado"_** Graham se llevaba las manos a su rostro mientras las frotaba en el conteniendo la rabia, su rostro paso a ser rojo. Y su respiración fuerte **_"di, lo que tengas que decir Stark"_** en ese momento comprendí que Thor tenía razón, fuera la forma que lo hiciera. El resultado sería la primera opción. Como lo supe fácil, el Tony había cambiado a Stark. La cara feliz por verme, se había vuelto en una expresión para contener la rabia ** _"Después eso sucedieron cosas causadas otra vez por mí que casi destruyen al mundo. Cuando llego con la noticia de que esperaba un hijo conmigo a lo que dije: lárgate, vete de mi casa, si quieres quedarte regálalo, abortarlo. Me da igual, si lo quieres. Sal por esa puerta"_** en ese momento sus lágrimas de rabia empezaban a salir.

Contuvo las lágrimas, la desesperación, la ira. Para ver a donde llegaba todo al final, pero en ese momento ya me odiaba, no podría vivir con eso, pero él ya había vivido con eso toda la vida. Esa era la diferencia **_"inclusive nunca me atrevía decir nada hasta hace tres bueno casi cuatro años, le vi por primera vez. Desde ese momento empecé a escribirle con la esperanza de que leyeran mis palabras, mi agonía, mi sufrimiento. Que no era nada comparado con el de ellos, lo vi por segunda vez en una feria de ciencias, la tercera vez en un campamento. Y ahora está frente a mí, escuchando palabras tan crudas, como ciertas. Expectante a lo que él me dirá, porque espero no se enoje con su madre. Quien me advirtió que me alejara cunado aun podía pero no lo hice. Solo espero que hoy frente a él, me pueda perdonar"_**

Graham se levantó, abrazo a su madre mientras lloraba, le susurraba tan bajo al oído que no podía entenderle. Se paró frente a mí limpiando sus lágrimas **_"eras mi amigo, y me traicionaste. Eras mi amigo, te creí una persona que jamás me lastimaría. Fuiste quien antes de nacer me hizo más daño, ahora es tiempo que aprendas la lección, hombre de hierro"_** luego de esas palabras solo pude sentir aquel golpe lleno resentimiento añejo, fue fuerte, sí. Dolió bastante, tanto como para sangrar mi nariz, sin embargo. Dolían más sus palabras.

* * *

 _ **EmmaStarkPotts: robalo, ando corto de suelto siempre, financiame. vente al lado oscuro, tenemos galletas y helado orcuro**_

 _ **AbyEvilRegal4Ever123: Acepto Galeones, Dragamas almas también, querias descontrol. bueno esto se va adescontrolaaaaar XD creo que no debo comer tanta azucar de nuevo.o seguiré comentando estupideces**_

 _ **Yop: el pobre asno no tiene la culpa, no merece que le compares con tony.**_

 _ **Bueno sin darle mas vueltas al asunto, disfruten señoritas. Y señoritos que no admiten que leen Fanfiction :v**_

 _ **Bye Bye**_

 _ **Atte: Tobiouchiha aqui les dejo un .V Nick de la suerte**_


	9. Chapter 9

Así estaba todo Graham había acabado de golpear mi rostro, tal como estaban las cosas podría matarme en ese momento. Al ver su rostro molesto, me dio tanto pánico que no pude articular palabra en se momento, estaba petrificado.

 ** _"Lárgate de nuestras vidas, ahora que aun puedes"_** dijo tan cerca mi rostro que podía sentir su respiración lenta, pero peligrosa. Tomo camino hacia su habitación, cerró la puerta de golpe. Y poco a poco Pepper como yo empezamos a escuchar como Graham lanzaba las cosas contra la pared como al piso. Pepper sé que llorando en el mueble no sabía si consolarla o esperar que parara de llorar. Fui a la puerta de la habitación, lo más pausado como silencioso posible.

Los golpes a las paredes cesaron, los gritos de rabia. En el fondo tras la puerta se escuchaba a un niño llorando desconsoladamente, estuve tentado a abrir la puerta pero en ese momento resonó en mi mente un _"lárgate"_ fuerte y sin perdón. Así que solo me quede allí parado escuchándolo llorar, hasta que Pepper abrió la puerta para consolarlo. Vi como él estaba llorando arrodillado apoyando su cabeza a su cama, mientras Pepper le abrazaba susurrándole algo que no entendí.

En ese momento empezaron a caer mis lágrimas en silencio, en el suelo las gotas de lágrimas se mezclaban con las pocas de sangre que aún caían. **_"No te entiende cuando digo que le largues de mi vida, estábamos. No, yo estoy mejor sin ti, dime: la beca me la gane o solo me la diste por la agonía que te carcomía"_** en ese momento no sabía que responder en realidad, solo agache la cabeza **_"Eso creí, soy un inútil entonces"_** escuche que dijo muy molesto **_"No lo eres"_** dije en baja voz pero aun así, me escucho o eso quiero creer.

Pepper cerró la puerta pero aun así no me fui, solo me marche a la cocina donde me limpie la cara. Tome un trozo de papel de cocina para tapar el agujero derecho de mi nariz, solo me acosté en el mueble grande, cerré un rato mis ojos solo para pensar en todo lo sucedido. Realmente aún no logro asimilarlo. Escuche como se abría y cerraba la puerta de la habitación, unos paso lentos y firmes se acercaron a mi **_"Debemos hablar"_** susurro a mi oído.

 ** _"bueno podemos empezar justo ahora_** "Dije sin abrir mis ojos, mientras sentía como ella levantaba mis pies para colocarlos en sus piernas, para sentarse en el mismo mueble donde yo estaba.

 ** _"¿Volveremos a saber de ti?"_**

 ** _"No, cuando Graham lo decida. Nos veremos de nuevo"_**

 ** _"Está dormido, quieres despedirte de el"_**

 ** _"No, él no es mi hijo. Ya lo había dejado claro, él no quiere a su padre, él se dice a sí mismo el hijo de nadie. No puedo despedirme de un hijo que no tengo"_**

 ** _"Tony, tu…"_**

 ** _"Cuando Graham esté listo. Mejor aun cuando todos estemos listos, hablaremos, nos reiremos. Lloraremos, nos pondremos sentimentales, y por fin podremos lavar nuestras penas"_**

 ** _"¿A dónde vas?"_**

 ** _"No lo sé, pero será muy lejos. Controlare la empresa a la distancia, no iré a Malibu, no me quedare en Nueva York. Necesito paz por un tiempo, tú también, búscala. Va a donde tu familia, te recibirán con los brazos abierto, si he aprendido algo de esto. Es que al final, la familia siempre estará para ti, hay esperándote"_**

 ** _"Vas hacia un camino desconocido, donde tal vez no haya retorno"_**

 ** _"Ese camino, lo empecé hace tres años. Ahora estoy culminando, para empezar uno nuevo en el futuro, con mi familia. Si algún día vuelven ustedes a mí. Por qué de ahora en adelante lo que suceda, será decisión de ambos, Pepper"_**

 ** _"Tony ahora los tres tomaremos caminos distintos, despídete de Graham. Porque aún no estás seguro de volver a verle"_**

Me levante del sofá, mire esos hermosos ojos que penetraban en mi alma. Lleve mis manos a sus mejillas, donde aún quedaban algunas lágrimas, le di un beso en la frente para que supiera que era la persona más especial de mi vida, que no fuera Graham. Allí en su habitación dormido con los parpados hinchados estaba el, tome su manta para arroparle, le acomode su cabello que le tapaba el rostro. Le di un beso en la frente, mis ojos se aguaron porque sería la ultima vez que le vería, saque una carta de mi saco que había escrito para él la última semana, la deje en la mesita de noche con la esperanza de que la leyera.

Cerré la puerta, y camine hasta la sala pase tras el mueble donde Pepper estaba sentada, quería abrazarle pero no haría esto más duro para nadie. Ya me había reconciliado con mis amigos, lo cual me daba paz. Graham y Pepper me querían lejos, Graham de preferencia muerto. Ya había hecho todo lo posible en ese momento, respire hondo para calmar los nervios. Ya me había despedido de todos de verdad, en ese momento me había suicidado, ya no le importo a nadie. No tengo un lugar a donde ir, que me reciban con los brazos abiertos, un caluroso hogar donde me sintiera feliz, amigos que no estuvieron a punto de morir varias veces por mi culpa. Si fallecía o no esa noche ya nadie le importaba, ahora era un muerto en vida, sin propósito alguno, más que buscar un nuevo comienzo, esperando un viejo perdón.

* * *

 ** _Bueno como no sé si mañana vaya a publicar y tenía el final del capítulo escrito decidí publicarlo de una vez, esto no es un fin. Pero podríamos decir que es un nuevo inicio para la historia donde espero tome un tono, un poco más reflexivo. Sé que había dicho que sería corto este fic, pero no fue así. Creo que hasta hora eh llegado a la mitad del camino, y aun tengo muchas ideas, que espero les gusten._**

 ** _Bye Bye_**

 ** _Atte.: su enfermo, olvidadizo, pobre, sin vida social, Tobiouchiha_**


	10. Chapter 10

Difícil si, había sido mi vida. No por lo que sucedió en año nuevo hace dos años, sino realmente porque no les había visto más. Me había marchado lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie me encontrara , en una pequeña Riviera de Italia donde la mayoría de personas eran agricultores, que de suerte tenían tv en casa, eran de los muy viejos tiempos. Aunque sinceramente muy amables, a veces creía que yo era el único que estaba en este siglo.

Pero estos dos años de paz realmente eran increíbles, aunque no hablaba con Graham, solo Pepper aparte de Bruce y Fury que nada se le escapa, sabían dónde estaba. Pepper decidió por fin responder las cartas que le enviaba a su casa, decidió mudarse de nueva york luego de mi partida a california, para estar pendiente un poco de la compañía trabajando tras las sombras. Nos habíamos vuelto no cercanos, pero sí de nuevo lográbamos tener esa confianza de asistente- jefe al menos, lo cual era gratificante.

Siempre contaba sobre Graham, ella afirmaba que él no sabía nada de ello o que por fin ella había aceptado la ayuda económica de mi parte, lo cual me toco que rogarle mucho. Ahora Graham tenía 14 años, en la última foto que me había enviado se veía más alto que última vez, como si bruce convertido en Hulk y Thor le hubiesen tomado de las piernas como de sus brazos, y le hubiesen dado un estirón con mucha fuerza. Ya había dejado de llevar su cabello largo y juraría que usaba el mismo corte que yo en la última foto. Realmente se veía muy maduro incluso más de lo que yo mismo me veía esa edad.

Pepper me escribió que lo llevo a conocer a los chicos quienes le habían dicho todo lo que sabían de mí, sin ocultar nada, y aunque el odio se había disipado. La molestia hacia mi aún continuaba latente, tanto como para aun no hablarme. Pero ella me aseguraba que el aún se empeñaba en saber más de mí, no por lo que decían los diarios, si no por como mantenía la mansión o como interactuaba con mis cercanos, quien en opinión de Pepper el admitía de verdad querer saber más de mi para entender mis razones, lo que hice pero ni yo mismo tengo respuesta para ello.

Durante el último año me conto, que sus visitas se habían hecho más frecuentes al punto de bajar al taller pero jamás tocar nada, para admitir por sus propias palabras "Tony Stark, es el ser menos incomprensible de este mundo, no por su inteligencia. Si no por lo idiota que puede llegar a ser una persona con su IQ" después de eso quede tan impresionado de su análisis, que me sentía intrigado de lo que estudiaba, A lo cual Pepper admitió que estudiaba Mecánica en CalTech (Genial el rival de mi alma mater, no puedo creer que page matricula de esa universidad) pero que asistía a todos los seminarios de psicología, para comprender o asimilar las razones de lo que realizaban las personas. Por ultimo al final de su carta hacia unas semanas, había acentuado su preocupación por lo que parecía ser un acecho hacia Graham, pero sin prueba alguna, también anexando el hecho, de que el podía ser más cerrado e incomprensible que yo.

Después de leer por décima vez la carta con una sonrisa como preocupación por lo escrito en ella, encendí la televisión para disipar mis ideas paranoicas de que alguien podría haber descubierto todo, cuando logre ver aquello.

 ** _"como lo escuchas Louis, en estos momento esto es lo más caliente de la farándula mundial. El hijo bastardo de Anthony Stark, quien lo diría"_** mierda, mierda paso por mi mente, de que rayos hablaban. Nadie lo sabía cómo se infiltro la noticia **_"Nadie lo creería melisa pero así es, los rumores sobre el hijo bastardo de Stark se venían pensando desde hace dos meses, desde que el joven llamado Graham Potts se había hecho notar por todo el mundo de la ingeniería con una nueva y mejorada versión de Iron Man- pero no creo que eso sea razón – eso es cierto, pero estos llevo a muchas preguntas sobre su ingenio u origen donde después de exhaustivas investigaciones se descubrió que era hijo de Potts la antigua asistente de Stark, y si lo notas en las fotos de la pantalla comparada con una de Tony Stark a esa edad el parecido es innegable."_** O por dios, los que seguían a Graham hace una semana, no puede ser que más descubrieron pensaba ** _"bueno Louis también nuestros paparazis, lo fotografiaron saliendo de la mansión Stark. Lo que lleva a lo siguiente ¿Stark lo sabe? ¿Dónde está el padre? ¿Sera de verdad el padre o solo es coincidencia? ¿Aparecerá el hombre hierro para solucionar todo? Debemos recordar que no se sabe nada de él desde hace dos años, solo le digo a Stark si nos está viendo, amigo tu hijo está a punto de recibir encima una oleada de reporteros por tu irresponsabilidad paterna, si eres listo regresa. Porque no será fácil para el solo."_** Mi corazón lo sentí en la boca, diablos no quería ni imaginar cómo estaría todo en california. Rayos porque me largue, pensé. Esta mierda es mi culpa. Me sentía helado de solo saber lo desesperada que estaría Pepper quien se esforzaba más que yo en que el llevara una vida normal, económicamente no me había desligado él, pero en razones de sentimientos habíamos decidido mantener una tregua por así decirlo.

Ahora no tenía más opción, que volver a casa. Dar la cara por mi error, así Graham no lo quiera, debo protegerlo de todos, porque ahora es la prensa, pero en unos meses serán mi enemigos con deudas pendientes hacia mí.

* * *

 _ **EmmaStarkPotts: En unos días te envió el carnet de aceptacion en el lado oscuro**_

 _ **Bueno,recién salido del horno o de mi dolor de espalda de estar en la misma posición por 8 horas, espero les guste. ya entramos en la segunda etapa del Fic así que espero sus opiniones, gracias.**_ _ **Bueno sin darle mas vueltas al asunto, disfruten señoritas.**_

 _ **Bye Bye**_

 _ **Atte: Su adolorido, con muchas ojeras, tentativo a ser asesino de su maestra de matematica aplicada Tobiouchiha**_


	11. Chapter 11

La preocupación que abrumaba mis pensamientos, no solo lo de los noticiarios. Si no como habían logrado confirmar el parentesco de Graham con Pepper, es decir se supone que todo eso es secreto. Sin contar el hecho de que se supone que SHIELD se encarga de la seguridad de ambos, ya que no tienen como pagarme. Vamos que los periodistas son sucios para encontrar las noticias, pero dudo de su inteligencia para filtrar información desde una organización "Secreta" algo más me mantenía atento, me decía que había dinero por información dinero sucio, muy sucio.

Hacia dos semanas desde la noticia, lo cual mantenía a ambos en la televisión agobiándoles por entrevistas, realmente desesperante.

 ** _"¿Tony?"_** dijo desconcertada de verme en la base área de SHIELD ** _"Creí que tú, bueno, no vendrías. Mejor dicho ¿Dónde has estado?"_**

 ** _"Yo tranquilo en mi nueva casa"_** dije rodando mis ojos ** _"Preguntándome como a una organización "secreta" que yo ayudo a financiar, que se supone protege la identidad de mi hijo. Con una asesina experimentada, y un tipo bueno para ocultar información"_** respire profundo, para calmar mi rabia ** _"Se les roban la información de que tengo un hijo, y los tarados de la prensa poco cerebro se enteran de ello"_**

 ** _"Tony estuvimos investigando"_** me interrumpió Natasha ** _"Esto no salió de aquí"_**

 ** _"Así, de donde entonces"_** pregunte en el tono más sínico que hubiese podido en mi vida ** _"O, es que perdiste tus facultades muñeca, porque de ser así puedo contratar a otros asesinos por el menor precio que tu"_**

No sé si contuvo sus ganas de matarme, con el rostro de asesina que mis palabras hicieron dibujar en ella, por respeto o consideración. Pero optaría por la segunda ** _"Tu no deberías estar aquí Stark"_** interrumpió Fury ** _"Desde que renunciaste a ser un héroe hace dos años pasaste a ser un civil"_**

 ** _"Recuerdo que tu linda base en las nubes la pago yo"_** le interrumpí ** _"ahora quiero saber lo ocurrido los dos últimos meses y medio, sin cortinas de humo"_** dije señalando a ambos, Fury se marchó, mientras nos dejó solos no sin antes entregarle a natasha una carpeta que suponía contenía "Toda" la información.

 ** _"Bueno Stark te hablare con franqueza"_**

 ** _"¿La tuya o la de Fury?"_**

 ** _"La mía, así que no esperes que te oculte nada. Realmente se más de lo que hay en esta falsa información en la carpeta"_**

 ** _"Bueno espero, demuéstrame que hiciste la tarea"_** le dije con brazos abiertos

 ** _"Primero que nada, Justin Hammer salió de prisión hace Tres meses y medio"_**

 ** _"¿Qué?"_** dije sorprendido, se suponía que ese tipo no saldría en unos veinte años más. Solo había cumplido 17 años de su condena ** _"Escapo supongo"_**

 ** _"No, pago con dinero sucio a un juez. Digamos que vive de cobrar favores"_** dijo muy segura ** _"Doblamos la seguridad a Pepper desde que supimos lo acontecido a petición de Bruce, sin que te dijéramos nada. Ya que actuarias como un paranoico"_**

 ** _"No es que no tenga razón alguna"_** dije arqueando una ceja.

 ** _"eso es cierto aumentamos la seguridad a un radio de un kilómetro, aun así durante un mes en total calma, hasta que tu hijo presento el prototipo del nuevo Iron Man ¿Sabes porque causo tanto revuelo?"_**

 ** _"no es común, es más una probabilidad de uno en un millón que un chico de apellido Potts tuviera el acceso a esa tecnología, sin levantar sospechas"_**

 ** _"Exacto, pero Potts son muchos en América, o me equivoco"_** pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta.

Afirme sabía muy bien que era un apellido que fácilmente poseería un dos por ciento de la población del país.

 ** _"Pero para alguien supongo no pasó desapercibido"_**

 ** _"Hammer"_** dije tomando una gran bocanada de aire ** _"que paso, luego de eso"_**

 ** _"Nada, bueno nada a tu familia. Pero el cuerpo de tu abogado encargado de todo lo financiero como de los papeles de propiedad y testamento apareció muerto tres días después, y los documentos sobre la paternidad hacia Graham desaparecieron"_**

 ** _"Maldición"_** grite levantándome de la silla arrojándola lo más lejos posible. ** _"Y los hombres que seguían a Graham, además la información en los medios"_**

 ** _"Los seguidores realmente eran paparazis, Justin no se atrevería gastar los pocos recursos que tiene en matones sin necesitarlos. La información llego de una fuente anónima a la prensa y adivina que papeles llegaron a ellos"_**

 ** _"Los que daba el motivo de porque Graham se quedaría con la compañía, básicamente donde admitía que él era mi hijo."_**

 ** _"Exacto, pero como no has admitido nada a la prensa, aún sigue en duda. Otra cosa que debes saber es que ayer en la noche, Fury se los llevo por seguridad y no sé dónde están. Dijo que los ocultaría"_**

 ** _"Y ahora, donde están"_**

 ** _"Dijo que los verías pronto, eso es todo lo que se"_**

Intente por todos los medios, de que Fury me diera respuesta pero no lo hacía. Solo me decía lo que natasha, que les vería pronto. Pero que era pronto, que significaba pronto. En unos días o de inmediato, no lo sabía. Tome de nuevo el traje y me marche en el de nuevo a Italia, mi mente seguía dando vueltas, Hammer no es listo. Pero tiene muchos amigos que trabajan sucio a su favor lo cual no era bueno, me sentía mal por Nicolás le habían asesinado por mi culpa, me pregunto cómo estaría su familia. Porque todo lo que se acerca a mi corre peligro, porque no lo entiendo, tantos problemas causo.

Estaba tan distraído que no me quite el traje pero con la casa más cercana a un kilómetro y un perímetro seguro no era que preocupara mucho, ya era de noche. Sentía esas ansias de regresar a california, pero no era el momento indicado. Quería abrazar a Pepper decirle que todo estaría bien, que protegería a Graham aunque él no lo quisiera, pero no lo hice supongo que era lo mejor.

Abrí la puerta, al entrar estaba todo encendido. Pero lo más sorprendente era aquel joven con dos brazos de Iron Man y un pequeño reactor sostenido a su pecho como cuando estaba yo está creando el primer Iron Man en Malibu, su mirada penetrante, pero protectora. Maldito Fury los trajiste a mi casa pensé, debiste haberme dicho, por lo menos traería algo para cenar.

 ** _"Levántate la máscara"_** demando, levante la máscara para que viera que era yo. Sus brazos bajaron para dejar de amenazarme paro esa mirada de enojo no desaparecía aun, solo pude sonreírle para que se sintiera a gusto y supiera que todo estaría bien ** _._**

 ** _"¿Tony?"_** dijo Pepper sorprendida al verme cuando bajaba por la escaleras como si no me esperaran, si creyeran que solo ellos Vivian aquí.

 ** _"Me preguntaba cuándo llegarías, esta casa tiene todo lo que tú necesitas, lo aprendí en tu mansion"_** dijo quitándose los armazones ** _"Me alegra que llegaras"_** me dijo extendiendo la mano ** _"Aunque esto no quiere decir que te eh perdonado, aun"_**

En ese momento me sentí tan feliz, era como si se me quitara un peso de los hombros. Estaban allí conmigo, las palabras de Graham me dieron esperanzas mientras la mirada de Pepper a mitad de las escaleras me decía por algún motivo que debía preocuparme más, esto era solo el inicio de algo peor, presentí en ese momento.

* * *

 **Sé que no era la clase de trama que tenía para la historia, pero espero que ella no pierda la esencia. Espero seguir escribiendo algo que les guste, gracias por leer atentamente las locuras de este chico, sé que quería que fuera algo más reflexivo pero eso me pasa por escribir mientras escucho música épica XD.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Atte. Tobiouchiha**

 ** _Pd. Me disculpo por si ofendi a alguien que estudie periodismo, no es mi intención. Es que Tony me poseyó_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_"Ten pep"_** dije dándole unas sábanas para que se pusiera cómoda en la habitación ** _"Aun sigue en pie la oferta sabes, puedes quedarte en mi habitación se ve más cómoda que esta, yo por otra parte me quedare en esta"_**

 ** _"No te preocupes tony, a ti te duele la espalda si no duermes en tu colchón ortopédico"_** dijo con una pequeña sonrisa recibiendo las sabanas ** _"Oye, lo de hace un momento en la cena…"_**

 ** _"No te preocupes"_** le interrumpí **_"Graham me dejo claro que está aqui obligado, lo acepto. Realmente yo soy quien debe disculparse. Me comporte grosero con el"_**

 ** _"Sabes tony, espero algún día ustedes dos puedan llevarse bien"_** coloco las sabanas en la cama y luego me tomo de las manos **_"Como también espero saber porque todo este alboroto de parte de SHIELD"_**

 ** _"Pep, diga lo que te diga ahora prométeme. Que tú no te preocuparas, será mejor que te sientes"_** tome asiento junto a ella en la orilla de la cama, inicie con calma contándole lo Hammer, la seguridad, la muerte del abogado. Como se filtró la información sobre Graham, le dije todo lo que sabía con lujo de detalles. Se llevó las manos a su rostro, luego solo se echó a llorar, la rodee con mi brazo para tratar de calmarla. Creo que otra persona no hubiese contado nada, pero no creo que fuera justo ocultarle algo tan serio. No otra vez.

 ** _"Bien hecho héroe de pacotilla, le hiciste llorar"_** interrumpió Graham **_"Porque cada vez, que todo empieza a mejorar, tú lo arruinas. Porque mamá siempre tiene que llorar por tu culpa, acaso no te basta con tu vida miserable. No sé porque estoy aquí, pero preferiría estar en cualquier otro nido de ratas, en el que no estés tu"_** en ese momento no dije nada, estaba abrazando a Pepper mientras aun seguíamos sentados. Realmente no tenía ganas de discutir, ya habíamos discutido, no quería otra discusión. **_"eres tan patético, como tú te sientes miserable los demás también deben sentirse así"_**

 ** _"¡YA GRAHAM!"_** Grito Pepper **_"Tú no sabes lo que está pasando, o las razones por las que lloro. Eres muy listo pero ingenuo ante esta situación"_**

 ** _"Te hace llorar y tú solo, solo lo defiendes. Dime aun sientes algo por este pedazo de mierda que está a tu lado"_** reprocho **_"Si tanto te importa, quédate. Dale tu cariño para que vuelva a lastimarte como una estúpida, porque eso eres justo ahora, una completa estúpida en sus brazos"_**

En se momento me levante de golpe, de la rabia que tenía le empuje contra la pared y le tome de su camiseta. Podía soportar que me insultara, pero jamás que insultara a su madre. En aquel momento recordé aquella vez que mi padre había hecho lo mismo conmigo una vez que me puse igual de insoportable, Graham agacho la cabeza **_"Lo siento, me pase. No debí llamar a mamá así"_** lo solté, de verdad no quería que sintiera más rabia hacia mí. Pero tampoco quería que siguiera insultando a su madre.

Me marche de la habitación dejándolos a ambos solo, baje al sótano donde tenía un pequeño taller. No era como el de Malibu pero era bueno en realidad. Me puse a teclear un poco para mejorar los parámetros de seguridad. Lugo simple mente inicie a buscar a Hammer aunque sabía que no lo encontraría en los próximos cinco minutos. Como también sabía que no podríamos estar aquí por más de dos semanas, tendría ojos en cualquier lado. Lo cual quería decir que sabía que tanto Pepper como Graham habían sido transportados a otro lugar por su seguridad.

 ** _"Siento lo de hace un momento"_** dijo entrando al taller con lo que parecía ser una taza de té ** _"Nunca debí insultar mamá de esa forma, y ella me conto sobre lo de aquel tipo Justin, estaba llorando porque piensa que esta situación es su culpa. Siento haberte llamado mierda, sentí algo de celos"_**

 ** _"Celos"_** dije riendo **_"¿Por qué?"_**

 ** _"Bueno no diría celos, aun en el fondo sé que mamá te ama. Me cuesta aceptar que un sienta algo por ti, pero cuando ella está tu lado es capaz de dejar sus preocupaciones atrás, hablando contigo, creo que de eso es siento celos. Yo nunca eh logrado eso"_**

 ** _"Antes yo era así, cuando estuve a punto de morir ella estuvo allí, cuando mis pesadillas. Y sé que cuando más me quería a su lado fui un idiota. Sabes nunca tuve una buena relación con mi padre, la nuestra es buena y mira como es"_** ambos reímos por el comentario ** _"Sabes hay un lindo lago a medio kilómetro de aquí, que dices si vamos los tres mañana a pescar"_**

 ** _"Pero y Hammer, él está suelto."_**

 ** _"Pero, no es que lo vaya a encontrar en los próximos cinco minutos. Confía en mi nos divertiremos"_**

 ** _"La última vez que confié en ti, me heriste"_**

 ** _"Y quiero remediarlo, no soy un padre para ti. Pero permíteme volver a ser tu amigo, además aprovechemos el paisaje, en unos días tendremos que irnos"_**

 ** _"¿Sabe dónde estamos?"_**

 ** _"No, espero, que no. Oye un tregua por tu madre"_**

 ** _"Si eso está bien, por mamá. Porque es la mujer más importante para ambos. Ahora ve a dormir son las tres de la mañana"_**

 ** _"Está bien, si sigo así, mañana estaré con unas ojeras muy grandes y tu madre me regañara"_**

 ** _"Buenas noches… amigo, espero no me defraudes de nuevo"_**

* * *

 **Se que no tiene nada de acción pero espero les guste, gracias por los comentarios.**

 **Atte: Tobiouchiha**


	13. Chapter 13

Allí nos encontrábamos como un par de niños pequeños peleando por la mejor caña de pescar, mientras Pepper rodaba sus ojos.

 ** _"Bueno los dos"_** dijo quitándonos la caña a ambos, la cual sosteníamos cada uno de un extremo ** _"Solo les pido que por un solo momento en sus vidas que no discutan, y eso incluye no pelear por una caña de pescar la cual ambos, no saben usar. Es mas no creo que tu padre haya usado una, y tú nunca las usado y me consta"_** ambos mirábamos a Pepper desconcertados, luego nos miramos ambos con una pequeña sonrisa y arquemos la ceja para volver a mirarla.

 ** _"Si eres tan lista, tan capaz, enséñanos Potts"_** dijimos ambos con una sonrisa expectante a que nos diría, nos miró con los ojos entrecerrados maquinando una respuesta, pero no hizo nada. Solo se encogió de hombros tomo la caña del estuche saco unas asquerosas lombrices que solo de verlas me empecé a rascar la cabeza no es que Graham hiciera lo contrario a lo que yo hacía, termino de arreglar la caña nos picó el ojo con una sonrisa burlona. Tomo uno de los dos botes y remo unos veinte metros a lo lejos.

Ambos nos miramos, Graham solo se encogió de hombros sin saber que hacer **_"Amigo cuando tu madre hace eso es porque obtuvo una victoria silenciosa"_** me miro sin entender lo que decía **_"Nos dijo idiotas sin decir una sola palabra"_** me miro con una cara de desconcertado pero a la vez ofendido, tomo las otros dos cañas y con el mayor asco del mundo les coloco el cebo, mientras yo miraba con la cara de asco más grande posible. Era divertido, sabía que no era bueno bajar la guardia, pero si moría hoy quería al menos morir con un último momento agradable en la vida. **_"Esta es la derrota más asquerosa en mi vida"_** solo me burle en su cara **_"Oye tu no ayudaste mucho para hacer la parte asquerosa, esa cosas babosa. Qué asco"_** me dijo dándome un golpe en el hombro, veía como ella nos observaba más concentrada en nosotros que en la pesca, sonriente como nunca antes la había visto. Más radiante que nunca.

 ** _"Prométeme que pase lo que pase, la protegerás Graham"_** me miro con la mirada más sincera de su parte, movió la cabeza para afirmar a mi petición **_"Tenia años que no veía esa hermosa sonrisa"_** suspire **_"Realmente es la primera vez que la veo, siempre tiene una sonrisa sincera pero cansada, pero ahora es radiante. Porque nos abandonaste, si podías disfrutar de esto desde el principio"_** Graham camino hasta la orilla del lago, se encogió para demostrar que no quería hablar. Pepper a lo lejos me hizo una seña de que hablara con él, de que fuera hablar con el "Vamos es el momento" presentí que decía, mientras se daba la vuelta, para tratar de dejarnos a solas.

 ** _"No lo sé, si me cobrara por cada vez que me lo pregunto no tendría dinero"_** dije sentándome a su lado, con mis manos en la parte trasera sosteniendo mi peso.

 ** _"Eso creí"_** suspiro ** _"Eh sabido mucho de ti por tus cercanos, pero eso no es nada comparado con lo que tú mismo puedes decirme"_**

 ** _"¿Qué quieres saber?"_**

 ** _"Muchas cosas, pero, una en específico ¿Cuánto tardaste para saber que querías ser mi padre?"_**

 ** _"dos años, una noche estaba tan ebrio que no recordaba como carajos había llegado a la oficina principal de la compañía, recorde como temprano en la mañana de que corri a tu madre,ella había… había tocado el tema de la familia, pero no le preste atención, de nuevo, porque estaba aburrido de estar allí obligado" suspire lento "entonces saque mi bien más preciado que aún lo llevo en mi billetera, el primer eco que se había hecho tu madre, lo había dejado en la encimera junto a la cama hacía dos años"_**

 ** _"Aun lo llevas" interrumpió Graham en voz baja mientras sacudía su nariz_**

 ** _"Claro es tu primera foto" coloque mi mano sobre su hombro, no sabía si eso estaba bien o si era lo que un padre aria, porque no recuerdo que Howard alguna vez lo hubiera hecho. "Entonces, continúo. Al ver eso me di cuenta que tendrías casi un año y medio, me pregunte a quien te parecerías, si caminabas, balbuceabas, jugabas en el parque. Si hacías muchas cosas que yo no merecía ver o saber"_**

 ** _"Porque no volviste, mamá aún no se casaba con Josh" me dijo en tono de reproche_**

 ** _"Que me hacía merecedor de un momento feliz con ustedes, nunca eh sido digno de ello. No quería, no, corrijo, no quiero que crezcas con un miserable, asesino, desgraciado que por años apoyo la guerra, que pisoteaba a muchas personas. No merezco nada bueno, no merezco este momento."_**

 ** _"Algún día te lo diré" dijo levantándose "Lo que quieres escuchar de mi" Papá que lo que quiero escuchar de ti, pensé. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando sentimos aquel temblor, un temblor que conocía muy bien. Dos segundos después la llamarada seguida del humo en una dirección conocida, baje la guardia estos dos días y ahora era el momento de empezar a pagar mi descuido._**

La casa había explotado, ahora ellos estaban en peligro.


	14. Chapter 14

" _ten, llama cuando esten lo suficientemente lejos de aquí_ " Dije dándole mi teléfono _"Hay una línea directa a SHIELD en caso de emergencia, ahora lleva a tu madre lejos de aquí"_ lo solté de los hombros y lo empuje para que se marchara _"¡Corran! Ocúltense en el bosque, no vuelvan. Escuchen lo que escuchen corran, ellos vendrán por ustedes"_ Graham tomo a Pepper de la mano jalándole para que le siguiera pero ella regreso y me dio un fuerte abrazo susurrándome al odio que volverían por mí.

La mire a los ojos, no sabía si sería la última vez que vería aquellos preciosos ojos que penetraban mi alma. Realmente el nudo que sentía en mi garganta era muy grande _"No vuelvan por mi Pep, los buscare luego"_ pero en ese momento no sabía que no podría cumplir aquella promesa. Intento balbucear algo pero solo se fue, tomo a Graham de la mano para que la siguiera pero este pensaba en irse o no, corrieron unos metros hasta que el paro en seco, aun podía ver su rostro bien. Tenía los ojos llorosos, no quería irse, pero también sabia la promesa que me había hecho de cuidar a su madre.

 _"Vete Graham, tu madre te necesita. Cuando nos volvamos a ver, conversaremos, como amigos o padre e hijo. Como tú lo desees"_ le dije despidiéndome tomando camino a un trote rápido a la casa.

 _"Espero que podamos hablar, pero como padre e hijo"_ le escuchaba gritar a lo lejos _"Vuelve a casa, te esperamos para la cena. Promete que volverás, prométeme que nos abandonaras otra vez"_ escuchaba aún más lejos, mi corazón se afligía. Alguien me esperaba a mí, a este idiota, hice algo bien estos dos días, de verdad me espera en casa. _"vuelve, mamá preparara pastas, así podremos hablar los tres. Hasta luego… Papá"_ Ya no le volví a escuchar más, Papá de verdad había gritado eso, no, era mi imaginación jugando. Debo volver, daré la cara por esto, y volveré. Los tres cenaremos podremos hablar, podremos tener una familia por fin. Pensaba mientras corría a un más rápido con las lágrimas a punto de brotar de mis ojos, porque ahora. Porque justo ahora que podríamos ser familia. Hammer maldito loco, te odio, te matare, te matare.

Allí estaba la gran explosión cerca de ella unos tipos con armas, que se reían mientras rodeaban aquella figura conocida _Hammer_ maldito ese maldito, me miro a lo lejos dándome una bienvenida de brazos abiertos, no podía llamar al traje. No había hecho otro como el Mark 42 para evitar los fallos, como me arrepentía en este momento. Sin armas, genial, estaba sin armas. Sus secuaces me apuntaban en todas direcciones, también sentía el helado fierro del arma que apuntaba en mi nuca, si hacia algo estúpido no volvería, ahora si estaba seguro de ello, pero si ellos huían estaría bien. No estaba enfrentando el problema realmente, solo les compraba el tiempo suficiente para escapar.

 _"Tony Stark, el centro de atención de estos días"_ dijo burlonamente _"Cuanto crees que puedan correr, antes de que mis hombres les atrapen."_ No me inmute no quise darle pistas pero, si él sabía que yo estaba aquí, también sabría que ellos lo estaban. Quién lo diría mejor para la estrategia que como inventor, debió haberse ido al ejército _"Les dejare huir mejor, ya te tengo a ti, luego lo atrapo a él. Al pequeño Graham, lindo nombre Graham Stark imponente como Anthony, listo, astuto, calculador, y un santo como su madre. Quien vera a ambos morir, sentirá lo que es perder todo, primero te matare a ti"_ dijo señalándome, habla Hammer, tal vez se te pase la rabia _"No, no. Mejor torturo a tu hijo frente a los dos, y cuando suplique por su muerte lo matare así ambos perderán lo más preciado de su vida, luego te partiré las piernas, te partiré el cráneo y te pateare hasta que me canse, te matare frente a ella, y la dejare sufriendo. Estará viva, pero será una muerta en vida"_

Después de eso solo sentí un golpe en la nuca, todo se oscureció, ahora no recuerdo nada después de ello.

* * *

Desperté en un lugar oscuro, arenosos como mohoso definitivamente me recordaba a la cueva afgana por alguna razón, tenía la ropa llena de sangre y una banda en la cabeza. Cuanto había estado allí tenia cadenas que amarraban mi tobillo derecho y en mis muñecas también las tenía, el lugar era oscuro, frio, solo.

Estaba otra vez secuestrado, de verdad lo siento. Siento no haber vuelto para la cena, nunca eh sido religioso pero rogaba a cualquier cosa porque ellos estuvieran bien. Solo eche a llorar, por no poder verlos, por no saber si estaban bien. Y si ese idiota los atrapaba, estaban muertos, solo pensaba en como torturaría a Graham, electrocutarlo, golpearlo, experimentar con él. Solo podía llorar de pensar en ello, yo no quiero que mueran, no quiero quedarme solo. Tengo miedo, mucho miedo. Y ahora no tenía a quien decírselo.

Solo quería cuidar a lo único que le daba sentido a mi vida, ellos. Mi familia.

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que estaba allí, mi barba larga, no la había visto pero lo sabía, mi cabello había crecido lo suficiente como para empezar a rozar mis anteojos. Mi piel grasosa, estaba un poco bajo de peso, pero no era algo que ya no hubiese pasado hace mucho tiempo, ahora que lo pienso habías pasado casi dieciocho desde aquello. desde el secuestro, Mucho tiempo la verdad, si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, me daría un golpe a mí mismo para que volviera con Pepper.

Recordé las noches de risa, las pesadillas, las veces que casi muere por mí. Me imagine lo que paso por mi culpa cuando la abandone, ahora estaba en peligro otra vez por mí. Ahora huían por mi culpa. Aun después de todo ella tenía los brazos abiertos para mí, esa mujer es una santa, creo que podría hasta sudar agua bendita. Si mis padres la hubieran conocido la querrían como una hija, sé que mi madre no hubiese pedido mejor mujer para que fuera el amor de mi vida, mi padre trataría de llevarse mejor con Graham de lo que se lo llevo conmigo, sería un gran abuelo, serian grandes abuelos. Y otra vez sin pensarlo, estaba llorando.

 _"¿Otra vez llorando Stark?"_ Preguntó el guardia que estaba asignado a mí, no era el peor granuja, pero tampoco el mejor. Realmente hasta podías charlar con el _"Pensando otra vez en la familia, pero no te preocupes. Aun no hay pista de ellos"_

 _"Aun no logro entender, porque ¿Por qué me ayudas?"_

 _"Fácil, creo que tú eres el que debe pagar todo. Creo que tú también lo piensas. Si alguien le hiciera esto a mi familia, estaría como tu pensando en que no les sucediera algo malo"_

 _"Así, que. Hijo o hija"_

 _"Hijas, son gemelas. Tienen catorce años, una edad difícil, hago esto para su universidad quiero que no se preocupen por la colegiatura, y tú."_

 _"Oye, porque seguimos charlando"_

 _"No lo sé, estamos aburridos"_

Ambos no reímos, realmente quiebra huesos no era un mal tipo. Bueno cuando estaba solo. _"Es un chico, solo uno. Pero es la luz de mi vida, aunque tardara en darme cuenta. Tiene la misma edad de tus hijas, pero ya va a la universidad o eso creo, con este problema no creo que asista"_

 _"La edad del primer amor, los chicos suelen ser muy sensibles en estos años"_ dijo riendo, luego sonó la puerta, fuertemente este abrió, y le entregaron algo o mejor dicho alguien. Estaba noqueado y la sangre en su ropa, una banda en la cabeza por alguna contusión, un fuerte golpe definitivamente. Quería ir a tomarlo para ver cómo estaba pero no podía las cadenas no me dejaban acercarme a él, estaba muerto ¿lo estaba? No se movía, escasamente respiraba y lo único que podía hacer era gritar su nombre lo más fuerte que podía a ver si escuchaba, pero no lo hacía. Quiebra huesos en un acto de bondad lo acerco a mí, pero sin evitar amarrarlo del mismo modo que a mí.

Me senté, lo abrace colocando su cabeza mi pecho mientras lloraba sobre el, mi niño, mi pequeño Graham estaba allí, herido, lleno de sangre, inconciente e indefenso, yo sin poder hacer nada. Pepper donde maldita sea esta Pepper, pero Quiebra huesos no lo sabía.

 _"Estará bien, pronto despertara. Lo prometo, no está muerto. Puedo averiguar dónde está tu chica si quieres"_

 _"Si por favor"_

Quiebra hueso salió de la habitación, me quite la camisa y la coloque en mis piernas. Sobre ella la cabeza de Graham para que pudiera dormir mejor, hasta que pudiera despertar. Luego de muchas horas, sus ojos empezaron a abrirse, me miro con una sonrisa de alivio, y volvió a cerrarlos para dormir de nuevo.

 _"¿Por qué no viniste para la cena, papá?"_ pregunto antes de quedarse dormido, le di un beso en la frente y solo le seguí acariciando el cabello como Pepper lo hacía conmigo para calmarle.

 _"Siento no haber vuelto para la cena, de verdad lo siento"_

* * *

 _ **AbyEvilRegal4Ever123: Dichosos los ojos que te leen, desde el capitulo siete no habia rastro de ti amiga.**_

 _ **EmmaStarkPotts: espero esto solucione tu duda.**_

 ** _Bueno espero este capitulo sea de su agrado, sin mas que decir disfruten._**

 ** _Atte: Tobiouchiha_**


	15. Chapter 15

_"¿La encontraste?"_ pregunte a Quiebra huesos _"No tienes un nombre más corto que quiebra hueso"_ el sonrió burlonamente _"Neil, soy Neil"_ contesto _"Ahora si ¿Qué averiguaste?"_

 _"Bueno, ella está bien"_ dijo encogiéndose de hombros, le mire por el rabillo del ojo _"No me mientas"_ dije molesto

 _"Miente"_ Graham se levantó de mi pierna, rascándose un poco los ojos mientras se desperezaba _"Mamá recibió una bala en el hombro, no es grave…pero no creo que te esté diciendo todo, o sí. Neil"_ vio como Graham lo observaba molesto, sabía que Neil mentía. No era tan tonto para creer en su palabra, pero yo estaba a punto de creerle como un idiota _"Tal vez te ganaste la confianza de tony, pero no la mía. Eh aprendido a desconfiar de todos, sobre todo si le mienten descaradamente a mi familia"_

 _"Está bien mocoso"_ dijo tomándolo de la camisa, me pare y empuje a Neil cruzándome entre él y Graham, no iba a dejar que alguien más hiriera a mi hijo. No si yo estaba hay para defenderlo _"Si vas a decir algo dilo"_ le tome de su cuello _"Pero, no tengas ni la mínima intención de tocar a mi hijo, o buscare la manera de soltar estas cadenas. Y te matare"_ le solté del cuello, y este se apartó lo suficiente para que no alcanzara a tocarle, y nos sonrió levemente.

 _"Bueno veo que cuidas lo tuyo, señor Stark"_ aclaro su garganta _"Si, ella tiene una herida de bala, no es grave en si la herida. Pero se infectó, tiene una fiebre muy alta, los médicos la están atendiendo. Que pase buena noche"_ se despidió y la puerta fuertemente.

Eso no eran buenas noticias, si la tenían en un lugar como el nuestro estaría muy grave. Si la infección era grave, eso la podría matar. Estaba ahogado perdido en mis pensamientos cuando aquellos sollozos empezaron a llenar la habitación. Lo mire a sus ojos llorosos, llenos de lágrimas de tristeza, dolor y rabia. Le abrase colocando su cabeza a mi pecho, él no me devolvió el abrazo, pero no había nada más que pudiese hacer en ese momento. Allí no era Iron Man, solo Tony Stark un hombre sin poderes. Esa era la realidad.

Me soltó, tomo unos cuantos papeles que había en la mesa junto con un lápiz. Quería ver que garabateaba pero él no me dejaba ver nada, en cada momento que intentaba ver que hacia se encogía más y más. Hasta que por fin termino.

 _"Puedes hacer uno de estos, lo sé"_ dijo mostrándome el dibujo, era algo que conocía bien. Le había creado hace muchos años para el pentágono pero no lo habían aprobado, tome la hoja con algo de interés. Era increíble que el supiera de esta invento, hacía muchos años Obi me había quitado el reactor gracias a la máquina de parálisis _"No te preocupes por los planos, están aquí"_ dijo señalando su cabeza, con una sonrisa _"Somos dos personas comunes, corrientes, pero los más grandes genios de la historia, que dices"_ dijo extendiendo el brazo _"Salvemos a mamá, salgamos de esta habitación. Como saliste de Afganistán hace años, pero con la diferencia, de que nadie muera"_ le estreche la mano, de verdad tenía confianza en sus palabras. Era un chico inocente, si, decidido sin duda alguna.

 _"Sabes ¿Sabes sobre Yinsen?"_ Pregunte intrigado a lo anteriormente dicho.

 _"Graham, Yinsen Graham Stark"_ me sonrió de una manera que no podía describirlo, como si estuviera orgulloso de usar el apellido Stark _"Mamá dijo: Fue un gran amigo de tu padre, gracias a él, está a salvo. Entonces Stark"_ dijo extendiendo sus brazos _"Listo para ser un hombre que lo tiene todo"_

 _"Estoy listo joven Stark"_

* * *

Así pasaron dos semanas logramos convencer a Neil de que nos ayudara con el trato de pagarle toda la colegiatura a sus hijas, era una suerte que la habitación no tuviera cámaras. Así Neil nos ayuda a "Traficar" todos los implementos para crear lo necesario para escapar de allí. No era un nuevo Iron Man, pero había creado tantas armas diminutas en mi vida que en ese momento me di cuenta lo útiles que podrían hacer. No teníamos mucho tiempo, mientras creábamos eso las torturas empezaron, Graham era electrocutado hasta desmayarse o me llevaban a mí, para ser golpeado una y otra vez.

Siempre lo hacían frente a Pepper en otra habitación lejos de la nuestra, ella solo podía llorar, rogar piedad por nosotros. Era doloroso verle asi, más que sentir cada golpe de Hammer. Pero pronto íbamos a salir, de verdad lo haríamos.

Porque en ese momento, no había nada que me importara más que estar en casa con mi familia. Tres, tres días más y nos iríamos.


	16. Chapter 16

_"Dos días mas y nos marcharemos de aquí"_ dije mirando finalizado el aparato de parálisis _"Que harás cuando regresemos?"_ Graham estaba sentado en el suelo mirando pensativo hacia la vacía pared, se encogió de hombros eh hizo una mueca que me hizo saber que no sabía que haría después de esto _"Supongo continuaras la universidad"_ sugerí. Negó súbitamente, la universidad era su vida según Pepper hace unos cuatro meses atrás antes que sucediera todo esto, ahora que lo analizaba ya había pasado mucho tiempo, ya deberíamos estar en julio. Realmente extrañaba la playa, era lo único bueno que Malibu tenía ahora.

 _"No creas que no quiero volver a CalTech"_ bufo un poco levantado las cejas _"Es mejor que el MIT"_ rodé los ojos, dibuje una pequeña sonrisa de aprobación en mi rostro. Quien era yo, quien era yo para decidir qué universidad era mejor para él. Además si a él le gustaba ese lugar era mejor que siguiera allí. Lo mejor de todo es que estaba a solo una hora de casa, así podría venir todos los días _"Así que seguiré allá, pero no ahora…"_

 _"Porque?"_ Era extraño después de tanto esfuerzo para haberse graduado de la preparatoria hacia un año, porque no quería volver ahora…

 _"Ummm…. Bueno es que, quiero volver cuando cumpla 18, han pasado tantas cosas estos meses, que aprendí que quiero pasar más tiempo con mamá"_ trago saliva _"Y, bueno… contigo. Porque crecer tan rápido eh"_ ambos nos reímos por un buen rato, ya no había más que hacer hasta dentro de dos días así que porque solo no, quedarnos hay sentados tratando de hablar más _"Si hubiese pensado de ese modo, tal vez, no sé. Hubiese podido estar más tiempo con mis padres"_

 _"Algún día hablaremos sobre ellos, solo esperare que tú puedas hacerlo. Porque se en ciertas situaciones, que es estar en tus zapatos. Padres, algo difícil para los Stark ¿No?"_ Afirme, no dije nada realmente no había nada que decir.

Así la habitación permaneció en un silencio incomodo hasta que las puertas resonaron. Ya era hora de la tortura, pero esta vez era diferente. Neil no estaba, él no había venido. Esto no era bueno. Graham me miro y señalo con su mirada hacia la máquina de parálisis la cual era aún más diminuta que la anterior. Nos revisaron para cerciorarse de que no había llevábamos nada escondido.

El hombre dio la vuelta, ambos tomamos una de las pieza, el los audífonos protectores, yo por otra parte tome la máquina guardándola en los bordes de mi pantalón.

 _"Cambio de plan os llevare a los dos"_ dijo el matón con un ligero acento español _"Ponedle las esposas, estos tíos serán llevados a la cámara de tortura de inmediato"_

No tardaron nada, dada la orden de inmediato nos pusieron las esposas sacándonos del lugar. Nunca nos llevaban juntos porque ahora era diferente. Joder que está pasando, podía murmurar en mi mente.

La puerta se abrió, ahora no era Hammer el que mandaba. Se encontraba todo golpeado, ahora siendo apuntado por el mismo Neil quien tenida a Pepper en un rincón amarrada con algunas cuerdas.

 _"Desátenle a los tres, ahora veremos que tanto ama el señor Stark a su familia. La amara tanto como para matar"_

Los hombres nos desataron a la orden de Neil, Pepper al ser desatada corrió a donde estábamos los dos, abrazándonos a ambos. Y por primera vez juntos le devolvimos el abrazo, nuestro primer abrazo en familia, no era de la forma en que imagine realmente. _"El aparato esta en tu cintura"_ dije por lo bajo a lo que el afirmo en un susurro, delicadamente mientras nos seguíamos abrazando, Graham con mucha destreza nos dio los audífonos especiales a ambos, Pepper nos veía con desconcierto. Aunque entendía que algo pasaba.

 _"Ven acá"_ dijo jalándome de la camisa _"Mátalo"_ me dio su arma _"El mato a mi esposa, secuestro a tu familia, se lo merece"_ era verdad se lo merecía, si él le había quitado todo a Neil se lo merecía, pero yo no soy un asesino y no planeaba serlo ahora _"Así que no puedes eh"_ tomo de nuevo el arma en sus manos, apunto firme hacia Hammer. Una bala en su torso, una en la frente y otra en la sien. Fue lo que basto para que Hammer fuera solo un cascaron vacío. Gire, mire como Pepper abrazaba a Graham tratando de llevarlo tras ella para protegerlo.

 _"Todos aquí deben morir, nadie merece estar vivo. Personas como ustedes poderosas con dinero, no son más que basura para este mundo"_ me golpeo en el estómago y eso basto para que me doblegara, una patada en la cara. Podía escuchar como los huesos de mi nariz se quebraban. Por ultimo me tomo de la camisa dándome otro golpe en la cara. Veía todo de un tono rojizo por la sangre, me encontraba tirado en el suelo por el dolor, no podía moverme. Ahora me daba cuanta que como héroe había perdido todas mis facultades.

 _"Ahora el siguiente eres tú"_ dijo disparando a Pepper, estaba tirado adolorido sin poder moverme, estire mi brazo lo más que pude pero no alcanzaba. Graham le empujo en último segundo, su camisa se empezaba a llenar de sangre en el abdomen, cayo de rodillas, luego veía como su vida se desvanecía frente a mis ojos mientras su torso golpeaba el suelo.

Ahora lo veía a Neil apuntando a la cabeza de un Graham que con lo poco que le quedaba de vida botaba sangre mientras tocia _"No me dolerá matarte, realmente quise hacerlo desde que llegaste"_ decía a carcajadas

* * *

 **no sabia en toda la semana como continuar, pero espero haberlo hecho de la mejor manera, ya me imagino sospechan ya esto esta por terminar unos cuantos capitulos mas y estara listo. Solo espero terminar antes de la semana de parciales o desaparecer.**

 **Emma: espero de verdad termines de leerla toda.**

 **Aby: bueno espero no hacer que comas las uñas**

 **Bye Bye**

 **Atte. Tobiouchiha**


	17. Chapter 17

Se paro en medio de Graham y Neil para evitar que le disparar _"Nosotros no te hemos hecho nada, no le hagas nada a el"_ Pepper tomo a Graham en sus bazos lo coloco boca arriba, le abrazaba llorando sobre el _"No te mueras Graham, por favor no me dejes. Graham es una orden no te vayas hijo, no te vayas"_ eso me partió el corazón como me dio impulso, me levante aun con el dolor en mi cuerpo, corrí rápidamente tomándole de su espalda.

Atraje sus dos brazos hacia atrás, con mi pie golpeaba su espalda. Me regreso un codazo en la cara lanzándome de nuevo al suelo _"Entonces te matare a ti primero"_ me apuntaba con el arma pero ya nada me importaba, mi hijo estaba muriendo frente a mis ojos por culpa de este maldito. Con la rabia que corría por mi ser di una patada alta que le golpeo el esternón, el solo cayo. Muerto, no muerto no, una patada allí no te mataría. No quería que él le hiciera más daño a mi hijo, a mi chica, a mi familia. Así que me levante con para darle una patada con saña en las costillas, el solo se retorció y dio un gemido de dolor. Mi mente aún estaba llena de rabia, por su culpa Graham,mi pequeño hijo iba a morir así que le di otra patada igual pero en sus genitales _"Piensa con la familia de quien te vas meter"_ y le di una pata en su rostro con más saña que antes, pero el ya no se movía. No hacía nada, no era tan estúpido como para saber, que tal vez ya le había matado.

Corrí a donde estaba Pepper con Graham en brazos, su cabello tapaba la cara de Graham, ella me miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mire a Graham, su camisa llena de sangre su boca cubierta sangre también de cuando la vomitaba en el suelo, y sus ojos azules que perdían el brillo de su vida con cada segundo.

 _"Los salve, los salve ¿verdad?"_ Decía con la poca vida que le quedaba aun _"Mamá quiero comer una hamburguesa cuando lleguemos a casa, puedo"_ su cuerpo estaba tembloroso mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco.

 _"Si campeón, a los dos nos salvaste a ambos, por favor no cierres los ojos, por favor"_ logre articular entre mi dolor, las lágrimas, la rabia, por fin el me dejaba estar en su vida y ahora me lo arrebataban _"No solo una, todas las que quieras, todas la hamburguesas que quieras mi cielo"_ decía Pepper mientras le acariciaba el cabello de su frente, no sabíamos dónde estábamos. No sabíamos si había algún hospital cerca eso era imposible, y los demás matones aún estaban por ahí, así que solo nos quedaba resignarnos a la muerte de nuestro hijo.

 _"Aunque no lo crean son los mejores padres del mundo"_ dijo sonriente tratando de calmar nuestras lágrimas _"A ti papá, debí ser muy tonto para correrte hace dos años, eres grandioso. Cuida a mamá por mi si, ¿La cuidaras?"_ Sus ojos estaban entrecerrándose más _"No digas eso, la cuidaremos, ambos la cuidaremos"_ me clave en su pecho llorando porque no quería dejarle ir.

Bum, se escuchó sonar luego la puerta salió volando, mire hacia la puerta. Allí estaban todos y cada uno de ellos, las barras y estrellas, legolas, el otro sujeto, Rhode y Nathasha.

 _"Ayúdenos, por favor"_ les dije entre lágrimas _"Se está muriendo nuestro hijo se está muriendo"_

Aun después de todo lo que había pasado Steve fue el primero en ayudarnos, Hulk rompió una pared, tomo a Graham saliendo de allí con él en brazos. Steve me ayudo a levantar me mostro una sonrisa realmente amble y sincera, Nat trataba de calmar a Pepper, en un lado de la habitación.

 _"Tony todo estará bien, discúlpanos por no haber llegado antes"_ dijo Rhodes

 _"Discutiremos por esto después, ahora solo quiero ir a donde esta Graham. Y de verdad saber que todo está bien"_

* * *

 ** _Creo que mas largo era innecesario, asi les dejo con la duda (Emoji de risa malvada) gracias por leer, gracias_**

 ** _Atte: TobioUchiha_**


	18. Chapter 18

Llegamos a la base aérea de SHIELD a donde Thor había llevado a Graham volando con su martillo de urgencia llegando más rápido que nosotros, por suerte los médicos habían logrado estabilizarle ahora solo esperaban que despertarse, cabe destacar lo mucho que nos recalcaron que estaba vivo de milagro ya que la bala había cruzado parte de su intestino, por lo que no podría comerse esa hamburguesa por ahora o varias semanas.

Ya nos habían revisado los doctores, por suerte Pepper no le había sucedido nada más que algunos raspones al igual que a mí, pero Graham era otra historia ya que era una suerte que estuviera vivo. Pepper se había cambiado y ahora se encontraba en la habitación de Graham en la base, me di una ducha larga pensando en lo pe pasaría ahora.

Quería, no, deseaba que vinieran a vivir a la mansión y aunque la idea de llevar algo con Pepper a mucho más que tratar de volver a vivir juntos, tal vez casarnos, no era lo mejor que ella sintiera aprecio por mí era algo que realmente me satisfacía por ahora.

Me afeite la barba y tome algunas ropas que Rhodes había traído de la mansión y pude notar lo delgado que me encontraba a comparación de antes, como también poco musculoso. Pero ahora estábamos fuera de peligro eso era lo único que importaba, termine de vestirme para tomar camino a la habitación.

 _"Tony, este creo que debemos hablar"_ me interrumpí Steve acorralándome en el pasillo.

 _"Si es sobre lo de Bucky, ya no hay remedio. Hablaremos luego"_ le deje en pasillo ahora no quería discutir solo quería ver a Pepper. Camine unos metros más hasta llegar a la habitación, encontré un Pepper dormida plácidamente en el sofá más grande la habitación, debía admitir que SHIELD había equipado un buen hospital dentro de la base área que ya casi parecía una pequeña ciudad. Tome mi chaqueta y la coloque sobre ella para abrigarle del frio le acomode algunos cabellos rebeldes que se acomodaban tan jodidamente perfecto en su rostro.

Me senté en el sofá individual del otro lado de la habitación solo podía mirarla mientras reía como estúpido, estaba feliz pero no sabía porque. Mire a Graham quien arrugaba la nariz tal vez tenía una pesadilla, pero hacía gestos tan jodidamente graciosos que me daban risa eh inclusive lo grabe para que cuando me despertara no me digiera que mentía, di un sonoro respiro de alivio, a salvo estamos a salvo por fin.

 _"Te ves mejor así, la barba larga no te lucia"_ se acomodó en el sofá arreglándose el cabello, me reí ante su comentario era todo tan pacifico, tan tranquilo aun en esta situación _"Realmente cuando era un bebe, hacía gestos más graciosos"_

 _"Enserio, puede hacer gestos más graciosos que esos"_ señale a Graham en serio podía _"No te creo"_

 _"Tengo fotos que lo comprueban"_

 _"Tendrás que mostrarme todas las fotos, vergonzosas o no y que me cuentes la historia detrás de cada una"_ me senté junto a Pepper, deslice mi mano por su mejilla acerque mi rostro al suyo _"Tony"_ sentí su aliento tan cerca del mío que no pude contenerme junte sus labios con los míos quince años, quince años sin besar a esa mujer, sus labios eran tan perfectos como siempre, quiso empujarme pero termino con sus brazo alrededor de mi cuello, acariciaba mi cabello mientras yo deslizaba mi mano por esos preciosos mechones rojizo.

 _"Su hijo está muriendo y ustedes solo se besan"_ ambos nos separamos y veíamos Graham se reía como podía _"Y son tan cara dura que no me traen ni una hamburguesa"_ ambos nos reímos al comentario nos paramos frente a él coloque mi brazo alrededor de su cuello y ella alrededor de mi cintura y nos reímos mientras nos mirábamos como cómplices _"Solo díganme que no me darán un hermano"_ ambos negamos juntos la comentario, Graham suspiro a lo que comento: genial por siempre seré él bebe de la casa.

 _"Y sobre la hamburguesa"_ Pepper le acomodo sus mechones _"No puedes comerlas, por un largo tiempo. En cambio serán comidas blandas"_

 _"Si me das comida de hospital ni te atrevas a decir que eres mi madre"_

 _"Sera por unas, unas semanas"_ le aclare

Rodo sus ojos haciendo el teatro más grande del mundo de que se iba a morir, sinceramente el actor frustrado más grande que podía conocer. Luego de eso solo reíamos juntos estábamos felices, tranquilos.

Pero aún falta un pequeño detalle y era de verdad ser una familia unida, no daré por vencido sinceramente, esa es mi nueva meta. Estos momentos, son los que quiero atesorar por siempre, así que ahora ese era el siguiente paso y de verdad no pensare tres veces antes de empezar a ejecutarlo


	19. Chapter 19

Recuerdo aun las discuciones con mi madre en las que decía jamas tendría familia, un hijo o una esposa eran algo inútil para mí, estar atado a una monota vida de padre de familia, nunca me veía de esa forma. Ahora despues de un mes de haber salido de toda la cuestión del secuestro me encontraba comiendo con mi hijo una digna hamburguesa americana despues de varios días de comidas blandas _"Crei que una familia para ti era aburrido"_ resonó en mi mente, eso sería algo que me diría mi madre con una sonrisa tan calida como la de Pepper mientras me acariciaba el cabello y me daba un beso en la frente, como amaría que estuviesen aquí. Les hubiese encantado Pepper, estaría feliz de tener a un nieto tan valiente como Graham, serian un par de abuelos fastidiosos pero que le puedo hacer, sería algo gracioso ver a mi madre celosa de cuando Sali con Pepper y Howard intentaría Graham que recapacitara en su decisión mientras que discutían un nuevo invento, asi creo que sería esta familia y sería algo hermoso, caótico, sí, pero grandioso.

 _"No sé en qué pensaras, pero ries como tonto"_ Graham dio una gran mordida a su tercera hamburguesa _"No me mires asi, y tus cálculos son erroreneos. Mientras sonrias como tonto acabo de pedir la cuarta"_ mis ojos se abrieron como platos, ni yo comia tanto.

 _"Comes como niño de cinco"_ le dije al ver su camisa llena de salsa _"Pero al menos sabes vestirte, morirías sin tu madre"_

 _"Vaya, lo dice quien lleva su número de seguro social anotado, porque solo mamá se lo sabe"_ dijo limpiándose

 _"Shhhhhhh, eso solo lo sabemos nosotros"_

 _"Rhodes, los vengadores, Nick ¿Me falta alguien?"_ Dijo caracajadas. _"Pero aun asi se te queremos"_

_"Sobre lo que hablamos, sobre irse a la mansión"_

 _"Oye aun no asimilo el hecho de que tú y mamá estén intentando tener una relación de nuevo. Ahora mudarme contigo, me da miedo"_ termino de comer, tomo la servilleta para limpiarse _"Que te quedes un dia a la semana en casa, está bien, por ahora"_

 _"Está bien, por cierto. En la noche hay un baile de beficiencia eh iremos a el los tres. Y no me salgas con me duele la herida, o me rompi el brazo"_ sentencie _"Me siento como tu madre, cuando me dice que haga algo"_ agregue

 _"Asi que no tengo opcion"_ movi me cabeza hacia los lados _"Me moriré de aburrimiento y será tu culpa"_

Ambos salimos de la venta de hamburguesas siendo esperados por cientos de paparazis, Pepper no quería que admitiera nada, pero vamos. Cuando le eh hecho caso a Pepper sobre lo que digo en mis ruedas de prensa, del restro lo que ordene. Si me dice lánzate de un puente lo hare, sin refutar.

Llegamos a la casa de Pepper, dejamos las llaves y las carteras en una pequeña mesa que había junto a la puerta. Entramos a la sala desde donde se veía la cocina gracias al concepto abierto, Pepper se encontraba preparando algunas bebidas para los dos.

 _"Vemos salimos una hora a comer un poco, y ya es noticia"_ dijo Graham viendo la televisión _"Bienvenido al mundo de tu padre mi amor"_ Pepper beso su frente y nos acompañó a ambos en el sofá, se sento junto a mi mientras dejaba que mi brazo le rodeara y clavaba su cabeza en mi cuello, le di un pequeño beso. Porque a Graham le daban celos de ver a su madre con cualquier hombre aunque ese fuera yo, Graham subio los pies al sofá mientras dejaba una película de su libro favorito Harry Potter, mientras veíamos las película hacia algunas referencias, sobre el hecho de que debía usar gafas redondas para parecerme más a el personaje a lo que Pepper se reia y yo solo movia mi cabeza en modo de resignación.

Asi se hicieron las seis de la tarde, ya era hora de empezar a arreglarnos. Pepper usaba un vestido idéntico como el aquella vez en la azotea pero de color rojo, sentia como los ojos se me salían de la cuencas de solo verla o como podría empezar a babear como un pervertido, no sabía que sucedería primero, yo usaba un traje gris brillante con una camisa negra con corbata color turquesa. Pero eso no era lo importante sino los hombres pervertidos que podrían creer que tenían derecho de mirar a mi chica.

La rodie por la espalda y bese su cuello, depsues esa acción ella volteo y le ayude a acomodarse esos hermosos cabellos rebeldes, me acerque a sus labios para besarnos mientras nuestras lenguas jugueteaban una con la otra, ella termino beso y me dio uno pequeño para terminar, me dio un abrazo _"Ve por Graham o nunca saldremos"_ susurro a mi oído, volvi a besarle de nuevo y me marche para buscar a Graham.

 _"elegante eh"_ dije entrando

 _"Es una fiesta genio"_

 _"¿La corbata?"_ Pregunte al ver su atuendo un poco informal para la fiesta.

 _"Es más rápido sin ella"_ dijo sacándome la lengua muy confiado, le mire de arriba abajo, lucia bien en ese traje Armani, además había heredado los mejores dotes de mi _"No sabes cómo hacer un nudo ¿Verdad?"_ Dije riendo _"Ven, te enseño"_ dije tomando la corbata. Me acerque a él y le abotone el cuello y lo levante pase la corbata por el alrededor de él _"Solo eres grande edad"_ sugerí _"No es como que seas muy maduro, además ya casi soy un adulto. Es vergonzoso que me enseñes esto, a estas altura de mi vida"_ agrego con una ceja arqueda al estilo Pepper, mientras se sonrojaba

 _"Adultos en esta habitación ¿Dónde?"_ Pepper se encontraba en el marco de la puerta viendo la escena, termine de comodarle la corbata, mientras que la observaba detenidamente.

Salimos a tiempo, tomamos la limusina que Happy conducia despues de tanto rogarle y llegamos al baile de beneficencia de los bomberos, el mismo de hace casi 18 años. Y las fotos para la prensa no se hacían esperar, ambos estábamos acostumbrados. Creimos que Graham no podia con esto, pero no crei que lo tomara tan a la ligera dejándose fotografear por todos vaya que le gusta llamar la atención. Invite a Pepper a bailar no quería bailar en toda la noche con alguien más que no fuera ella, por otro lado Graham conquistaba a una chica de los inversionistas, a quien se parecerá ese chico.

Lleve a Pepper a la misma azotea, ambos nos veimaos a los ojos, sabíamos los recuerdos de este lugar, nos dimos un beso largo como nunca antes, tierno, intenso, no sabía cómo explicar la reacción que sentí. Al soltarnos el uno del otro, mientras tomabamos el aliento de nuevo, saque un pequeño estuche del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y me coloque de rodillas, ella trajo saliva sabía lo que estos significaban.

 _"Señorita Potts, hay algo que debo preguntarle" fue lo primero que se me ocurrio decir._


	20. Chapter 20

_"Pepper"_ trague pesado _"¿quieres casarte conmigo?" suspire lento abrí la pequeña caja que contenía un anillo muy valioso, no por el dinero, sino por los sentimientos que en él se encontraban, había sido con aquel anillo el que mi padre sello su pacto de amor hacia mi madre, donde había decidido dejar sus libertades por la mujer que amaba y había deseado siempre fuera su compañera, su fuerza, aquella que le acompañaba en buenas como malas, quien decidió soportarle y darle un hijo, la primera mujer por la que daría toda mi vida. Y ahora justo ahora se lo entregaba a la mujer que era toda mi vida, quien en mi opinión, siempre ha sido y será la única que podría llevar el anillo._

 _"Tony"_ dijo con la escaza voz que aún le quedaba al ver la sorpresa _"Yo, yo… no sé, no se"_ estaba a punto de decirle que ya no podía seguir de rodillas, vaya los 51 años pesan pero que puedo decir no iba a interrumpir su respuesta _"Acepto tony"_ dijo llevándose las manos a su rostro _"Yo acepto, si definitivamente"_

Bueno ese ha sido y será el momento más feliz de mi vida, puede que haya habido momento buenos o malos en la relación eso es indudable de negar pero dos años después nos casamos, el día del cumpleaños 17 de Graham a petición de él ya que quería una "Gran" fiesta para su cumpleaños diecisiete, realmente quería un auto pero no quería admitirlo.

Con los años todo fue cambiando Graham se casó a los veinte años, ese muchacho que no pudo esperar más, pero si amaba a la chica, aquella chica de la fiesta es el amor de su vida y la siguiente portadora del anillo, ahora puedo decir con mucho orgullo que es un hombre de 35 años (Aunque sea ingeniero de ClalTech) exitoso, buen esposo, y el muy lunático que me dio tres nietos.

Nietos que son motivo de alegría en la vida de Pepper como en la mía, la pequeña Sofía quien se parece cada día más a Pepper mi pequeña princesa de diez años quien al chico que se le acerque Iron Man le pateara el trasero, también esta Marco de cinco años quien tiene todos los dotes de un Stark ojos azules cabello negro azabache y una sonrisa con hoyuelos como los de mi grandiosa nuera.

Pero como dicen siempre está la oveja negra de la familia, y ese definitivamente era Andrew, un pequeño mocoso rubio que siempre se lo pasa en problemas, con 9 años y puede ser el mocoso más entrometido donde no lo llaman…

 _"¡Abuelo!"_ Reclamo Andrew por mi espalda, ya sabía que estaba allí mientras escribía esto, claro obviamente haciendo uno de sus "Berrinches" debo admitir se veía tierno _"Yo no soy así"_

 _"A si, entonces que haces aquí viendo lo que escribo en mis memorias si no te llame"_ dije arqueando un ceja, me dio un abrazo sabía que estaba derrotado, ya había ganado este viejo de 71 años la discusión. _"Yo también te quiero mocoso engreído"_ dije abrazándole fuerte, aunque fuera algo problemático no debía negar que si Marco tenía la similitud física con Graham y conmigo, Andrew tenía la personalidad. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y acto seguido se fue sonriente, pero no antes sin chocar con Graham quien entraba al taller en ese momento.

 _"No estás muy viejo ya para jugar con todo esto"_

 _"Viejo el almanaque niño"_ dije guardando el documento _"Andrew no tiene remedio"_

 _"Mamá dice: tu heredaste lo bueno y lo malo de tu padre, pero creo Andy solo heredo lo malo"_

 _"Vamos que no soy tan malo"_

 _"Solo lo necesario, pero a eso no es lo que vengo"_ dijo revisando su bolsillo _"Vengo por esto"_ dijo sacando un sobre que conocía perfectamente del bolsillo de su saco _"Creo que estoy listo para leer este mensaje, el mensaje de un tu del pasado, y quiero hacerlo que junto al actual tú, porque diga lo que diga esto. Siempre serás mi papá"_ tomo el arrugado papel, y lo abrió al ver la primera línea esbozo una sonrisa _"Listo"_

 _"Si hijo, estoy listo"_

 ** _Para mi querido hijo, quien es mi más grande creación._**

 ** _Lo siento no es la palabra indicada, ni la que de verdad pueda perdonar los difíciles momentos que pasaste con tu madre, no perdona que hayas creído por varios años que Josh era tu padre, esa palabra es vacía con todo lo que te he hecho pasar. Pero no quiere decir que no sea cierto que espero algún día me perdones después de decir lo siento._**

 ** _No soy un padre ejemplar, no soy un buen amigo para ti, no soy digno de tu aprecio eso lo tengo claro, pero sea cual sea tu decisión hacia mi estaré complacido de decir que esta semana fue la mejor, gracias por los abrazos, gracias por dejarme pasar tu cumpleaños a tu lado._**

 ** _Hoy en año nuevo mientras escribo esta carta me encuentro seguro que la dejare para que en algún momento decidas leerla, porque estoy seguro de que te dejo esto porque pediste que me alejara._**

 ** _No tengo más que decirte que cuides a tu madre, que seas un buen hombre, que vivas la vida paso a paso y no vayas a la carrera como yo lo hice porque así no aprenderás a valorar lo realmente valioso de la vida, los pequeños momentos, aquellos que al final del día o en cualquier momento te roban una sonrisa._**

 ** _Me despido esperando tu respuesta, me siento orgulloso de ti._**

 ** _Te ama y te desea lo mejor en la vida._**

 _ **Tu amigo: el mecánico.**_

Graham se secó una de las lágrimas engañosas que resbalaban por su rostro, volvió a guardar la carta con mucho cuidado en el bolsillo y me dio un abrazo como nunca antes, como si no quisiera que me fuese de su lado, yo tampoco quería soltarlo porque cuando conocí a mi hijo era un niño cuando regrese a su vida un adolescente y cuando estuve plenamente en ella un hombre y tenía miedo de que aquel niño que aun esta en mi memoria se fuera, el abrazo termino y me dio una gran sonrisa, se limitó a marcharse pero se detuvo en la puerta.

 _"Recuerdas que en una de tus cartas dijiste a mamá que en algún momento debíamos hacer un campamento en familia. Que dices si nos vamos hoy"_

 _"Eso hijo, eso sería perfecto"_

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Hoy es el final, gracias los lectores que capitulo a capitulo lo han seguido, a emma, sofia, aby y Yo (No se como te llamas) quienes me motivaron para terminar este fic siendo el segundo que termino, espero sea un final agradable y para la próxima no diré corto fic para que terminen siendo 20 que salgan los capítulos necesarios. a los nuevos lectores bienvenidos se les acepta. Gracias por todo hasta la próxima**

 **Atte: Tobiouchiha**


End file.
